UCW: Ultimate Cartoon Wrestling
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Cartoons Characters of all kinds will fight here, in UCW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I had a story like this but people said it wasn't interesting and stuff. Like that so I'm starting over with this so here you guys go these are the superstars and divas.**

* * *

**Spongebob Squarepants**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Spongy Edge

Theme Song: "One in a Million" by Monty are I

**Eric Cartman (South Park)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Cartbomb

Theme Song: "I Don't Care" by Apocalytica

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Cursed Seal

Theme Song: "Awake and Alive" by Skillet

**Roger Smith (American** Dad)

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Roger Dodger

Theme Song: "Pain" by Three Days Grace

**Kenny McCormick (South**** Park)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Ken Cutter

Theme Song: "Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead

**Danny Phantom**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Ghost Slam

Theme Song: "Unknown Solider" by Breaking Benjamin

**Patrick Star (Spongebob** Sqaurepants)

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Pat Chop

Theme Song: "Hero" by Skillet

**Eddy (Ed, Edd n** **Eddy)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Cash Drop

Theme Song: "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive

**Stan Marsh (South Park)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Shooting Stan Press

Theme Song: "Break" by Three Days Grace

**Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: BartDog

Theme Song: "I Came to Play" by Downstait

**Timmy Turner (Fairly** OddParents)

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Tim-Tim Breaker

Theme Song: "Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho

**Jimmy Neutron**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: The Neutron Blast

Theme Song: "Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno

**Invader Zim**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: CrossDoom

Theme Song: "See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive

**Kyle Brovflovski (South Park)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: The Klohtesline

Theme Song: "Line in the Sand" by Motorhead

**Chris Griffin (Family Guy)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Chris Cross

Theme Song: "In the End" by Linkin Park

**Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Ed Slam

Theme Song: "Unstoppable" by Jim Johnson

**Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: D-Lock

Theme Song: "Unstoppable" by Jim Johnson

**Skulker (Danny**** Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Skulker Buster

Theme Song: "Let it Roll" by Divide the Day

**Finn the Human (Adventure Time)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Finn Kick

Theme Song: "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin

**Jake the Dog (Adventure** Time)

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Jake Rush

Theme Song: "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin

**Omi (Xialolin Showdown)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Xialolin DDT

Theme Song: "Prove Me Wrong" by Saliva

**Robin (Teen** Titans)

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Titan Press

Theme Song: "It's Not Over" by Daughtry

**Beast Boy (Teen Titans)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Titan Press

Theme Song: "Hunt You Down" by Saliva

**Cyborg (Teen Titans)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Titan Piledriver

Theme Song: "Monster" by Skillet

**Butters Stocth (South Park)  
**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Spear

Theme Song: "I Will Not Die" by Three Days Grace

**Muscle Man (Regular Show)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Muscle Smasher

Theme Song: Regular Show theme song

**Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)****  
**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Power bomb

Theme Song: "I Come For Money" by S-Preme

**Duncan (Total Drama)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Rule Breaker

Theme Song: "Bully" by Shinedown

**Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Last Ride

Theme Song: "Invincible" by Adelitas Way

**Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Code Breaker

Theme Song: "Hero" by Nickelback

**Jake Long (American Dragon)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Dragon DDT

Theme Song: American Dragon theme

**Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob** Sqaurepants)

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Sand Lock

Theme Song: "Trouble" Taylor Swift

**Jenny (MLaatR)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: XJ9 Flyer

Theme Song: "Paparazzi" by Jim Johnson

**Mandy (Grim Adventures)**

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Evil KO

Theme Song: "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence

**Marceline (Adventure Time)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: M Flip

Theme Song: "She Looks Good" by Jim Johnson

**Starfire (Teen Titans)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Star Beam

Theme Song: Teen Titans theme song

**Raven (Teen Titans)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Dark Rose

Theme Song: Teen Titans theme song

There is the roster for now and I shall have the first chapter of this remade story up soon.


	2. Week 1

Okay here is the chapter to this remake of my old story and here we go.

* * *

"Know Your Enemy" by Green Day plays as an intro to UCW Friday Night program. Fireworks go off on top of the titantron.

"Welcome to the Friday night program from and we are coming off ready to start the road to Ultimania!" BB says, "I'm BB next to my partner Squidward Tentacles."

"Yes and it is said that our GM ND as picked a opponent for UCW World Champion Eric Cartman to face at UCW Rumble." Squidward says.

"Also we have a good night in store." BB says.

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)**

The crowd booed as Invader Zim came from the entrance ramp and into the ring and took a microphone and starts talking: "Okay why am I out here Yoy might ask. Well I'm out here to talk about the rumble. I hope that I am named the number one contender to the title at UCW Rumble. But if I'm not then I'll just simply win the rumble and go on to become the champion at Ultimania this is a win, win. So I am going to become the champion no matter what match I'm in at the rumble."

"Some serious words from Zim." BB says.

Yes and I have a feeling things are gonna get messy." Squidward says.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)**

The crowd boos as Kenny McCormick comes up with the UCW U.S. Title and takes a microphone and starts to talk: "Look at yo mister big shot. You think that your better than anyone else in this company? You're not better than me. I'll crush you anyway day of the week. I deserve to be the world champion."

"You?" Zim laughed, "You're joking right? You are in no way better than ZIM! You wanna prove that you're better than I am? How about a match and winner faces Cartman at UCW Rumble!"

"Wow I would like to see that match." Squidward says.

"I don't think so." BB says.

"So how about it McCormick?" Zim asked.

"Guys, Guys!"

The two turn to see GM ND on the stage.

"You guys wanna title match?" ND asked, "Listen since the rumble is coming up I have decided that the number one contender will be decided tonight in a ten man battle royal and you two will be in it."

"Wow! A ten man battle royal!" BB says.

"This could be interesting." says Squidward.

* * *

After the commercials camera is switched back to the ring.

**("Prove Me Wrong" by Saliva plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, Omi!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"This is about to be a good match, Omi has been on a role as of late." BB says.

"Yes indeed I like his style." Squidward says.

**("Unstoppable" Jim Johnson)**

"Introducing his opponent, from Peach Creek, He is one head of the UCW Tag Team Champions, Ed" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"Ed might be able to end Omi's winning streak." BB says.

"My money is on Omi." Squidward replied.

Ed and Omi have a staredown and the bell rings. Omi starts by punching to the corner. He kicks him in the corner and does a heel kick on him. Omi then tries to do a move from the turnbuckle but Ed slams him down on the mat and does a belly drop in him. Ed then tries to go for chokeslam but Omi counters with a DDT. Omi then does a a shooting star press from the top rope but Ed dodges and Omi falls and hurts himself. Ed then pins him. "1...2...Omi kicks out. Ed then does a big boot onto Omi and the signals for a chokeslam.

"Ed could end the winning streak here." BB says.

"Come on, Omi!" Squidward yells out.

Ed then grabs Omi but neck but Omi elbows Ed and goes for another DDT. Omi then does a heel kick on him followed by another on. He then goes a a German Suplex but Ed counters with a Spinbuster and pins him. "1...2...Omi kicks out. Omi then kicks Ed in the face and does a sneak pin on him. "1...2...Ed kicks out. Ed sits up and Omi kicks him in the face and does a backbreaker in Ed. "1...2...Ed kicks out. Omi then looks ticked off and signals for a Xialolin DDT but Ed throws him backwards. Omi gets up only for Ed to hit him with a clothesline and gets pinned. "1...2...Omi kicks out

"This match is off the charts." BB said.

"Omi needs to get in the game." Squidward says.

Ed then does a headlock on Omi. Omi then powers out with punches and manages to get back up. Omi then gets in the corner and motions Ed to get up for a spear. Omi then goes for one but Ed punches him knocking Omi down. "1...2...Omi kicks out. Ed then grabs Omi by the neck but Omi then does a Xialolin DDT on him and goes for the pin. "1...2...Ed kicks out. Omi then kicks Ed multiple times and does a heel kicks and then gets on the turnbuckle he jumps off but Ed sees and does powerbomb on Omi. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Ed!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"ED DID IT! He ended Omi's winning streak!" BB yelled out in excitement.

"How could Omi lose to him?!" Squidward demanded.

* * *

Camera switches to Timmy in his locker room. He gets ready to head out when he is approached by Bart Simpson.

"What's up dude." Bart says.

"Look Bart I don't have time, I have to get ready for the battle royal tonight." Timmy says.

"Look I know what you've been through for the past couple of months." Bart said.

"Yeah I lost all kinds of matches dude and I'm tired of it." Timmy said.

"Look as you're friend I want you to know you can always come to me if you need to talk, alright?" Bart said.

"Okay but you're in the battle royal too," Timmy says and smirks, "Don't think I'll go easy on you though."

Bart smirks back, "I wouldn't count on it."

The look at each other before Bart leaves.

* * *

After commercials the cameras are switched back to the ring.

**("Break" by Three Days Grace plays)**

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Kyle Brovflovski, from South Park, Colorado, Stan Marsh!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Stan looks fired up tonight." BB says.

"I think he plans on winning the rumble." says Squidwatd.

"You may be right on that squid." BB says.

**(Regular Show theme song plays)**

"And his opponent, from the Twin Peaks, Muscle Man!" Jerry said as the crowed booed.

"I don't like this guy on bit." BB says.

"He is a good wrestler." Squidward replied.

"But he makes me sick." BB says.

Stan and Muscle Man warm up and the bell rings. Stan charges but gets the big boot from Muscle Man who also stomps on him. Muscle Man then spinbusters him and hits him with a spear. Muscle Man the pins him. "1...2...Stan kicks out. Stan punches Muscle Man in the face and does a DDT on him. Stan pins him. "1...2...Muscle Man kick out.

"Come on Stan, beat him!" BB says.

"Muscle Man is gonna wipe the floor with him." Squidward says

Stan punches Muscle Man to the corner and does a heel kick on him. Stan then hits a running elbow on Muscle Man and puts him in a headlock. Muscle Man tries to reach the ropes but can't but he manages to get Stan off of him and hits him with another big boot. Muscle Man the signals for a Muscle Smasher but Stan kicks him and goes on the turnbuckle and hits Muscle Man with a Shooting Stan Press and then goes for the pin. "1...2...Muscle Man kicks out.

"I thought Stan was gonna win at that point." BB says.

"Sucks for him." Squidward replied.

Stan then heel kicks Muscle Man and stomps on him. Stan then hits a German Suplex on Muscle Man. Stan then goes for another move but Muscle Man hits a big boot and added a Muscle Smasher to it. "1...2...Stan kicks out. Stan kicks Muscle Man in the face and climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Shooting Stan Press and pins him. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Stan Marsh!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"That's it Stan!" BB says.

"Darn it." said Squidward.

Stan celebrates with Kyle in the ring.

* * *

Camera switches to Skulker walking backstage. He bumps into Butters.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Skulker yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Butters replied.

Skulker grabs Butters by the shirt.

"You better watch you're step kid." Skulker said.

"Let him go."

Skulker let's him go and turns to see Jake Long.

"You can't just bully people." Jake says.

Skulker glares at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Skulker asked.

"I'm going to face you in a match." Jake says.

Jake gets in his face.

"Really? Well since neither of us are in that battle royal for that title shot how about we have our match at the rumble." Skulker says

"You're on Skulker." Jake said.

"Good because I good use a little practice before I win the rumble." Skulker said and left leaving Jake with Butters.

* * *

After commercials to Finn and Jake training.

"Come on Finn, We gotta get fit if we want to win that rumble." Jake says

"This is gonna be awesome." Finn says, "One of us will win the rumble."

"I can't wait buddy." Jake says, "And maybe we can face the Erupting Eds for the title."

"Yeah dude that would be awesome." Finn replied.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Trouble" by Taylor Swift plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Sandy Cheeks!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"She's going one on one with the Women's Champion." BB says.

"This is about to get great" Squidward said.

**("Taking Over Me" by Evanescence plays)**

"And her opponent, from Endsville, She is the UCW Women's Champion, Mandy!"Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"This girl is nasty." BB says.

"I like her style." Squidward said.

Sandy and Mandy have a staredown as the bell rings. Mandy punches Sandy and kicks her she then does a Suplex in her. Mandy then hits a clothesline on Sandy and goes for a pin. "1...2...Sandy kicks out. Mandy then does a heel kick and then goes for a backbreaker and pins her again. "1...2...Sandy kicks out.

"That's it Sandy don't let her get you out." BB says.

"Come on Mandy." Squidward said.

Sandy kicks Mandy and gets up and hits a clothesline on her. Sandy then puts her in the Sand Lock which Mandy has a hard time to get out and tries to get to the ropes but can't. Mandy then is close to tapping but she is able to roll over and get her off her. Sandy then hits her with a big boot and pins her. "1...2...Mandy kicks out.

"Come on Sandy." BB says.

"I don't think Sandy will beat her." Squidward says smiling.

Sandy the punches Mandy to the corner and she keeps getting those punches in as she tries to go for a body slam Mandy does a reverse DDT. Mandy then does a Evil KO. She then pins Sandy down on the mat. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Mandy!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"WHAT?!" BB yelled.

"That is why she the women's champion." Squidward said.

Mandy then looks down at her and starts stomping on her.

"This is disgusting." BB says.

Starfire runs out to the ring and punches Mandy throws her out of the ring and checks on Sandy.

* * *

Camera switches backstage to Roger's lockeroom and he's talking to Chris.

"Okay Chris, I'm going to win the royal and face Cartman for the World Title at the rumble." Roger says.

"Yes." Chris replied.

Jimmy comes to them.

"You win? That's funny because last time I checked I'm pretty sure I'm winning." Jimmy says.

"Thats where your wrong." Roger replied.

"Yeah." Chris added.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, I the best there is and I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." Jimmy says.

"Excuse me?" Roger asked, "Don't pick a fight you can't win fudge head."

Tommy then shows up.

"Neither of you deserve a title shot. Cartman doesn't even deserve to be champion." Tommy says.

"I got an idea, How about me and Tommy here against you and you're tubby buddy next week." Jimmy said.

"No thanks Jimmy." Tommy says, "I don't wanna team up with any of you because you guys are all a bunch of jerks."

"Oh really?" Roger asked, "Then how about me and Jimmy against you and a partner of you're choosing next week."

"You got yourselves a deal." Tommy says and leaves.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)**

The crowd cheered as Spongebob came down the entrance ramp.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry said.

"I can't wait to see what he has to say." BB says.

"It's going to be annoying." Squidward said with a sigh.

Spongebob gets in the ring and takes a microphone and starts talking.

"How is everybody tonight?" Spongebob asked.

The crowd cheered louder.

"Well I'm out here to say that I'm going to be in the battle royal and I don't care if I have to win that or the rumble but I will be the UCW Champion! And there's no doubt in my ind about that." Spongebob said.

**("Bully" by Shinedown plays)**

The crowd booed loudly as Duncan came to the entrance ramp.

"It's Duncan!" BB said.

"Here comes a future champ." Squidward says.

Duncan gets in the ring and takes a microphone: "You really think that you're any good Spongebob? You're nothing, you're old news. The future is here baby I'm going to win the rumble and become the next champ!"

"That's what you think huh?" Spongebob asked, "I bet you can't even beat me in a one on one match."

Duncan looks around the ring and then strikes Spongebob in the face and starts stomping on him.

"Duncan is beating him up!" Squidward says.

Duncan continues to stomp on Spongebob until Spongebob kicks him and jumps to his feet.

"Spongebob is getting back into it!" BB said.

Spongebob throws punches at Duncan and hits a heel kick. He then hits a Spongy Edge on Duncan causing him to roll out of the ring.

"Spongebob just showed why he's a two time world champion." BB says.

Spongebob celebrates in the ring.

* * *

After commercials camera switches to the parking lot which Cartman is arriving.

"Hey Cartman."

Cartman looks to see Cyborg

"Look I am bumped that I'm not in the battle royal but I can prove myself." Cyborg said.

"How?" Cartman asked with a smirk.

"You and me in a match tonight!" Cyborg replied.

"You? Okay you're on." Cartman replied and walked away.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Hero" by Skillet plays)**

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Patrck Star!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I would like to see Patrick here win the rumble." BB said.

"Yeah but can he?" Squidward asked.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park plays)**

"And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"Chris is looking to impress his mentor, Roger Smith." BB said.

"Let's see what the alien has taught him." Squidward says.

Patrick and Chris have a stare down as the bell rings. Chris slaps Patrick and then they start brawling. Patrick slams Chris to the mat and stomps on him. Patrick then does a Spinbuster on Chris and pins him. "1...2...Chris kicks out. Chris pokes Patrick in the eye while the ref is not looking and punches him to the corner and hits a corner kick. Patrick then crawls to the middle of the ring and gets caught in the neck by Chris and a choke slam follows. Chris the pins him. "1...2...Patrick kicks out.

"Come on Pat, you can do it." BB says.

"No he can't." Squidward says, "He's too out of shape."

Chris then him up and spinbusters him and signals for a Chris Cross. He goes for it but then Patrick comes back with a elbow and body slam. Patrick then hits a Pat Chop and pins him. "1...2...Chris kicks out. Patrick then gets Chris up but then Chris grabs him by the neck and Patrick does the same. The both have each other's neck but Chris gets the upper hand and delivers another chokeslam. "1...2...Patrick kicks out.

"Man Chris is kicking his butt." Squidward says, "I wonder what will happen next."

"Don't worry." BB said, "Patrick will find a way to beat him."

Chris then stomps on Patrick and does a belly drop. Chris then Irish whips him to the corner and punches him multiple times. Chris then goes for a chokeslam but Patrick elbows him in the face and hits another Pat Chop and pins him. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Patrick Star!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I told you he was gonna win it!" BB said.

"Whatever." Squidward said with a annoyed face.

Patrick goes in the turnbuckle and puts his hands in the air but then Chris PowerBooks him off the turnbuckle.

"What a sore loser!" BB yelled.

"He's just teaching the pink moron a lesson." Squidward said.

Roger then comes to the ring and they both stomp on him.

"This is disgusting!" BB said.

Spongebob then runs into the ring and attacks Roger and throws him out of the ring Chris then tries to spear him but misses and gets hit by the Pat Chop.

"This is what I'm talking about." BB says.

Spongebob and Patrick look at the weakened Chris and Roger.

* * *

Cameras switch to backstage and Kyle is waking and is approached by Mr. Krabs.

"Hey kid wanna by a patty for one hundred dollars?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me." Kyle said.

"What?" Mr. Krabs asked confused.

"You seriously think I'm gonna pay one hundred dollars for a burger." Kyle said.

"Hey I'll have you know that this is a krabby patty! The best burger there is!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"Tell someone who is actually stupid enough to buy a burger for that much." Kyle says and walked away.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Monster" by Skillet plays)**

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Jump City, Cyborg!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"This is going to be great." BB said.

"Finally, A match with the champ." Squidward says.

**("I Don't Care" by Apocalytica plays)**

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, He is the UCW Champion, Eric Cartman!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"I can't wait for this." BB said.

"Can't wait to see Cartman win." Squidward added.

The bell rings and Cyborg runs and punches Cartman to the corner and keeps punching him there. He takes Cartman and throws him across the ring and belly slams him. Cyborg then goes for a pin. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Cyborg then hits a big boot ontot Cartman and then takes him and slams him on the mat again and ions him. 1...2...Cartman kicks out. Cartman the kicks Cyborg in the face and sneaks a pin onto him. "1...2...Cyborg kicks out.

"They are beating each other up." BB said.

"Cartman will win." Squidward

Cartman then slips out of the ring and goes near the announce table for something but Cyborg stops him and throws him back into the ring and starts punching him and Cartman pushes him in the ref knocking him out. Cartman then hits Cyborg with a steel chair and throws it out of the ring and pins him as the ref wakes up. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!" Jerry said as the crowd booed loudly.

"This is sick." BB said angry.

"This is rich." Squidward said and laughed.

* * *

In ND's office you can see him watching the match and drinking pop as Invader Zim comes into the office.

"Hey I'm here to let you know I'm winning this match." Zim said.

"Easier said then done." ND replied.

"You'll see." Zim says and leaves.

* * *

After commercials cameras switches to the ring were Robin, Kenny, Roger, Jimmy, and Danny are already are.

"Its time for the battle royal." BB said.

**("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)**

"And their opponents first, from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I want him to win." BB said.

"I see someone like Roger or Zim winning." Squidward replied.

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive plays)**

"Next, from Peach Creek, Eddy!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"This is gonna be awesome with him in here." BB said.

"I gotta agree because I like the way he thinks."

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho plays)**

"Next, from Dimmesdale, Timmy Turner!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I think he can win." BB said.

"He hasn't been doing good for months." Squidward says

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)**

"Next, from Planet Irk, Invader Zim!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"This guy has some tude." BB said.

"This guy makes this business go right." Squidward replied.

**("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)**

"Last, from Spiringfield, Bart Simpson!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"The Bartman is gonna make this awesome." BB said.

"He's too lame." Squidward said.

The match starts at the bell rings and all ten are brawling with each other. Spongebob and Kenny are at each other throwing punches and Robin comes to help Spongebob but then Jimmy jumps in and starts fighting Robin. Kenny pokes Spongebob in the eyes and him and Jimmy eliminate Robin. Kenny and Jimmy then high five.

"Robin is first out and Kenny and Jimmy teamed up!" BB yelled.

"This is interesting." Squidward said.

Kenny and Jimmy then turn their attention to Spongebob and he tries to fight them off. On another side of the ring Zim and Danny are at each other with punches and Zim low blows him and throws him out. Danny glares at Zim who has an evil smirk. Zim then helps Roger with Timmy. Spongebob punches Kenny and then tackles Jimmy to the floor and punches him. Roger then tries to punch Spongebob but he dodges and Roger gets himself out.

"That three out! With seven left!" BB said.

"This is great." Squidward said.

Eddy is seen exchanging punches with Kenny. Spongebob keeps focusing on Jimmy while Bart and Timmy are fighting Zim. Bart then punches Zim but is kicked in the groin by Zim and thrown out of the ring. Timmy and Zim fight. Spongebob then punches Zim and throws him out of the ring.

"Thats five left to go!" BB said.

"This is going to be awesome." Squidward said.

Kenny and Jimmy gang up on Spongebob and eliminate him from the match. Now Eddy and Jimmy are fighting with Timmy and Kenny doing the same. Eddy then throws Kenny across the ring. Kenny then gets up but Jimmy throws him out of the ring. Kenny is surprised as Jimmy smirks and Eddy then tries but misses and ended up falling out of the ring. Timmy and Jimmy are left.

"It's two former best friends left." BB says.

"Only one can win." Squidward added.

Timmy and Jimmy have a stare down and then start fighting. Jimmy punches Timmy to the corner and starts to try to throw him out if the ring but Timmy elbows him, Jimmy then punches Timmy in the face and punches him through the ropes bringing him out to but they both hang on. They then start punching each other until then Jimmy falls off.

"Timmy did it! He will face Cartman!" BB said.

"Good job." Squidward added.

Cartman comes through the entrance ramp and holds the title up in the air as Timmy signals for it as the show draws to a close.

* * *

**Results**

Ed def. Omi

Stan Marsh def. Muscle Man

Mandy def. Sandy

Patrick Star def. Chris Griffin

Eric Cartman def. Cyborg

Timmy Turner wins ten man battle royal (Wins Number one contendership.)

* * *

**Card for UCW Rumble**

**UCW Rumble Match**

**UCW World Championship**: Eric Cartman (c) vs. Timmy Turner

Jake Long vs. Skulker

* * *

Here's my new version of UCW. Hope you liked the first chapter.


	3. Week 2

**Okay here's next week and I hope you're ready for it. So let's get the show oh the road.**

* * *

_Last Week_

Camera shows Timmy celebrating after his victory.

"Timmy did it! He will face Cartman at the Rumble!" BB yelled.

Cartman comes and holds the title up in the air.

* * *

"Know Your Enemy" by Green Day plays as an intro to the Friday Night Program. Fireworks go off in top of the titantron.

"Welcome to the Friday Night Program," BB said, "I'm BB here with my partner Squidward."

"Cartman is in the ring, Let's see what he has to say.' Squidward says.

Cartman is standing the ring with a microphone as the crowd boos, He begins to talk: "So as you all know I'll be defending my title against Timmy Turner at UCW Rumble! All week I've been hearing that I'm going to lose my title at the rumble. That is a load of bullcrap!"

The crowd boos loudly.

"Shut up!" Cartman yelled, "You all know that I'm the best in this company, I am the ine that made it what it is today and I will get respect! I have beaten the big names ever since I got this title. And at the rumble I will win too! Now with that being said I have a message to whoever wins the rumble and that's to be afraid. Be very af...

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho plays)**

The Crowd cheers as Timmy Turner comes down the entrance ramp.

"It's Timmy!" BB said.

"What does he want?" Squidward asked.

Timmy gets in the ring and takes a mic.

"You know something Cartman. You suck and you suck hard. You cashed in a briefcase to win the title and that gives you the right but you still suck in my book. You don't deserve the title. I know it, these people know it, and you know it!" Timmy says.

Cartman gets angry.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO BEAVERTEETH! I am the best in this business. Without this company would those ratings. I am what makes this company great and no one is gonna tell me I suck. Especially someone as lame as you." Cartman replied.

"Those are some big words," Timmy says, "If you think you're so much better than me how about you put your money where you're mouth is and defend the title against me tonight!"

The crowd cheers loudly as they hear that.

"I would like to see that." BB says.

"Me and you tonight?" Cartman asked, "Well that's not going to happen but know this Turner, You will not beat me for this title and if you try it will it end well for you."

Cartman throws the mic down and is about to leave the ring until...

**("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)**

"Spongebob! This is going to be great!" BB said.

The crowd cheers as Spongebob starts talking: "You think you're better than everyone Cartman? Well I for one think Timmy will beat you at the rumble! Let's face it Cartman you're just a fat piece of crap who got lucky. So how about you and me tonight in a non title match. That's if you are not to lazy to walk to the ring."

"You and me Sponge!" Cartman yelled, "I will fight you tonight and whoop you're ass so bad that you won't be able to walk until after Ultimania!"

"It's Cartman vs. Spongebob as the main event tonight!" BB yelled in excitement.

"Cartman will beat him down." Squidward says.

* * *

After commercials cameras switch back to the ring.

**("In the End" by Linkin Park plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducting first, from Qauhog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"Chris had a upset lose last week and is ready to try and make it up tonight." BB says.

"Yeah but he might lose this one too." Squiward replied

**("Unstoppable" by Jim Johnson plays)**

"And his opponent, bring accompanied by Ed, from Peach Creek, He is one half of the UCW Tag Team Champions, Double D!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I love the Erupting Eds." BB said.

"Yeah there pretty good.' Squidward says.

The bell rings and Double D dodges a punch by Chris and starts throwing punches of his own. Double D then tries to sucker Chris but is caught in spinbuster. Chris then hits the big boot on Double D and Irish whips him to the corner and does a belly slam on him. Chris then stomps in Double D and starts taunting Ed. Double D gets up and punches Chris from behind and sneaks a pin. "1...2...Chris kicks out. Double D then chops Chris in the corner. Chris then gets out of the corner looks dizzy until Double D heel kicks him and pins him again. "1...2...Chris kicks out.

"Double D is controlling the match." BB says.

"Wonder how Double D will respond." Squidward says.

Double D then goes from an elbow off the top rope but Chris counters with a chokeslam and pins Double D. "1...2...Double D kicks out. Chris then picks Double D up and goes for another chokeslam but Double D counters with a DDT and then Double D does a elbow from the top rope. Double D then goes for a pin but Chris kicks him off and does a big boot followed by a pin. "1...2...Double D kicks out.

"Double D can still win this." BB said.

"Wait and see." Squidward says.

Chris then hits a big boot and then hits a powerslam on him. Chris the pins him. "1...2...Double D kicks out. Suddenly Roger then runs to the ring and distracts the ref and then Chris goes to get a chair and tries to swing it at Double D but he dodges and hits the dropkicks. Ed then attacks Roger as Double D pins Chris."1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Double D!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"He won!" BB yelled.

"I actually saw him winning this match.' Squidward says.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)**

Kenny McCormick appears on the entrance ramp.

"It's the U.S. Champ!" BB said.

Omi then comes to the ramp beside Kenny.

"What is Omi doing?!" BB asked shocked.

Kenny and Omi attack Double D then Ed comes to help him. Ed then grabs Kenny by the neck but is hit in the back by Omi with a chair. Kenny and Omi do and tag team slam on Double D. Kenny stomps in Ed while Omi stomps on Double D. Kenny and Omi look at each other and shake hands.

"Omi has sold out!" BB said.

Kenny and Omi celebrate as the crowd boos.

* * *

Camera switches backstage to Mandy walking. Starfire them comes up to her.

"Hello Mandy." Starfire says.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked.

"I came to tell you that I talked with the GM and now we have a match for your title at the rumble." Starfire says.

"Oh great. " Mandy says and gets in her face," Just letting you know that I'm going to crush you."

Mandy walks away.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from the Land of Ooo, Finn the Human!" Jerry said as the crowed cheered.

"Jake the dog is taking time off until the rumble." BB said.

"Maybe Finn can win without him." Squidward adds.

**("Let it Roll" by Divide the Day plays)**

"And his opponent, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!"

"Last week we found out Skulker will face Jake Long at UCW Rumble." BB said.

"But tonight he has Finn to worry about." Squidward says

Finn and Skulker have a staredown as the match begins. Finn charges at Skulker and gets a big boot to his face. Skulker then punches Finn to the corner and starts punching him there. Finn them counters with an elbow and a kick to the face and then Finn hits a legdrop and pins him. "1...2...Skulker kicks out. Finn hits another dropkick on Skulker and then goes up to the turnbuckle and tries to do an elbow but Skulker catches him and hits a backbreaker. "1...2...Finn kicks out. Finn then kicks Skulker in the head.

"Finn is looking to take control." BB said.

"I'm Impressed." Squidward replied.

Finn picks Skulker up and hits him with a brainbuster. Finn then hits a one handed bulldog and pins him. "1...2... Skulker kicks out. Finn then tries to do another one handed bulldog but Skulker counters with a big boot and the he does a backbreaker on Finn and then goes for a powrbomb but Finn reverse with a DDT. Finn the takes a moment to breath and tries to go for a move but Skulker spears him and goes for a pin. "1...2...Finn kicks out. Skulker is now looking ticked.

"Skulker is mad." BB said.

"Thats not good for Finn." Squidward says

Skulker grabs Finn and does a backbreaker on him and does a body slam on him and goes for another pin. "1...2...Finn kicks out. Skulker then tries to big boot but Finn dodges and catches him with a leg drop. Finn then positions and does a Finn Kick and pins Skulker. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Finn the Human!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"Finn has won it." BB says.

"That was not good for Skulker." Squidward says

Finn does a pose on the turnbuckle when Skulker does a powerbomb on him and gives him a big boot. Skulker then goes out of the ring and grabs a chair and is ready to hit Finn with it until Jake Long runs out and hits Skulker with a dropkick and then a Dragon DDT. Jake then helps Finn up.

"Thank goodness for Jake." BB says.

"This is gonna be a war between those two." Squidward replied.

* * *

After commercials you can see Bart backstage. Timmy comes up to him

"Yeah buddy." Timmy says, "Listen I want you to know that I'm rooting for you to win your match tonight and to win the rumble."

"I hope I do." Bart says, "Make sure you win that title. Bart Simpson vs. Timmy Turner for the UCW title at Ultimania would be so epic."

"But first you have to watch out for Zim tonight. He can be tough to handle." Timmy says.

"I'm not scared of him." Bart replied.

"I know your not but still he's dangerous." Timmy said.

"Timmy I've faced him before and I've beat him i think I've got this." Bart says.

"This match is gonna set you up to win that rumble." Timmy says.

"This loser is not winning the rumble."

They turn to see Muscle Man.

"I'm winning the rumble." Muscle Man says.

"You? You can't win anything." Bart says.

"You know who else is gonna win a rumble? MY MOM!" Muscle Man says.

"You wanna know who's really winning the rumble? Me." Bart says.

Eddy then comes.

"Neither of you are gonna win the rumble, Because I am." Eddy says.

"Well I got a match with Zim next so I'll be leaving." Bart says and leaves.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)**

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, from planet irk, Invader Zim!" Jerry said as the crowd boos.

"Zim looks ready for this one." BB said.

"Yeah I hope he wins." Squidward says.

**("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)**

"And his opponent, from Springfield, Bart Simpson!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I am rooting for Bart." BB said.

"He's a imbecile." Squidward replied.

The bell rings and Bart gets the upper hand early in the match with multiple punches to Zim and hits a one handed bulldog and goes for a early pin. "1...2...Zim kicks out. Zim then kicks Bart in the head. Zim the stomps on Bart and the does a taunt. Zim then goes for hits a cutter and then does a dive from the top rope and pins Bart. "1...2...Bart kicks out. Zim then hits a leg drop on Bart. Zim then goes on the turnbuckle and jumps off but Bart dodges and Zim hurts himself.

"This match is tense" BB says.

"This is gonna get nasty." Squidward added.

Bart then picks Zim up and hits him with a backbreaker and kicks Zim in the face. Bart then hits him with a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Zim kicks. Bart the does a dropkicks on Zim and does a dive from the turnbuckle and goes for another pin. "1...2...Zim kicks. Bart picks Zim up but Zim the gives him a low blow and hits the DoomCross and pins Bart. "1...2...Bart kicks out. Zim the hits a spear on Bart.

"Zim is controlling the match now." BB said.

"What a match." Squidward says.

Zim the goes for another pin but is kicked in the head and Bart then Irish whips him and does a leg drop. Bart then does another backbreaker and then starts stomping on Zimand then signals for a BartDrop but then Muscle Man runs into the ring and attacks Bart.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Bart Simpson!" Jerry said.

Zim and Muscle Man keep stomping on Bart but then Eddy goes to the ring and hits a Cash Drop on Zim and punches Muscle Man multiple times and throws him out of the ring and he helps Bart up. Eddy and Bart staredown Zim and Muscle Man.

"This is gonna get ugly." BB says.

"This is gonna get ugly indeed." Squidward replied.

"HOLD IT!"

ND comes to the entrance ramp.

"Okay you all wanna win the rumble right? Well you four seem to have issues about who's going to win and after what just happened how about a Tag Team Match next week. Eddy and Bart will take on Zim and Muscle Man." ND says as the crowd cheers.

"A huge match for next week" BB says.

"I can't wait for that one." Squidward adds. "Plus we have another tag match coming tonight."

* * *

Camera switches to ND as he is waking backstage. Kenny and Omi approach him.

"Hey we want a title match against those Eds at the rumble." Kenny says.

"Yeah." Omi said.

"Actually after what happened earlier I was thinking the same thing. So you guys have your match." ND says.

"Good." Kenny says.

"We will beat them." Omi adds.

"We'll see." ND says.

Ed and Double D then attack Kenny and Omi. The teams are brawling now and Double D grabs Omi and hits him with a backbreaker and then Kenny hits with with his U.S. Title but then Eds hits him with a spear. Ed then helps Double D up.

"We'll see you two at the rumble." Double D says.

"You two are gonna be taught a lesson." Ed added.

The Eds walk away.

* * *

After commercials camera switches back to the ring.

**("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)**

"This is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from Langley Falls, Virginia, Roger Smith!" Jerry said as the crowd boos.

"Last Week Roger and Jimmu challenged Tommy Pickles to a tag team match." BB says.

"Who is Tommy's partner?" Squidward asked.

**("Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno plays)**

"And his partner, from Retroville, Jimmy Neutron!" Jerry said as the crowd boos.

"Jimmy is cocky." BB says.

"What are you talking about? He's one of the greats." Squidward replied.

**("Hero" by Nickelback plays)**

"And their opponents first, Tommy Pickles!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"Tommy is a very cheerful guy." BB said.

"I don't think he'll win though. Who's his partner?" Squidward says.

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays)**

"And his partner, from the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Naruto is back!" BB said excited.

"He was attacked by Roger four months ago." Squidward says.

Jimmy and Tommy start the match off. Jimmy tries to punch him but Tommy dodges hits him with clothesline. Tommy then hits him with a Backbreaker and Irish Whips but Jimmy clotheslines him and pins him. "1...2...Tommy kicks out. Jimmy drags Tommy to his corner and tags Roger and they do a tag team body slam on Tommy. Roger the pins Tommy. "1...2...Tommy kicks out. Roger the signals for a Roger Dodger but Tommy corners with a leg drop and goes for the pin. "1...2...Roger kicks out.

"I hope Tommy and Naruto can win." BB said.

"They won't." Squidward says.

Tommy then picks up Roger but Roger corners with a DDT and their both laid out on the mat. Tommy then crawls to his corner and tags Naruto and Roger tries to tag Jimmy but Naruto drags him to the middle of the ring and hits him with Spinbuster and goes for the pin. "1...2...Roger kicks out. Naruto then hits a Cursed Seal and goes for another pin. "1...2...Jimmy breaks the pin. Roger then attacks Naruto while he's distracted by Jimmy and does a German Suplex and pins him. "1...2...Naruto kicks out.

"This is an awesome match." BB says.

"Yeah." Squidward says.

Naruto the Roger up and hits body slam on him and then hits him with a spear and pins him. "1...2...Roger kicks out. Naruto then picks up Roger but it is cornered with a DDT and Roger is able to tag in Jimmy who stomps on Naruto. Jimmy then taunts Tommy and Naruto is going for a Cursed Seal but Roger tries to stop him and it goes to him and then Jimmy tries to attack Naruto but is hit with one as well and pinned. "1...2...3!"

"Here are you winners, Tommy Pickles and Naruto Uzumaki!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"These two made a great team." BB says.

"Roger and Jimmy failed to win." Squidward says.

Naruto and Tommy celebrate as Jimmy glares at Naruto and Roger kicks to ring steps and walks backstage.

* * *

Camera switches to Kyle in the locker room and Mr. Krabs come to him.

"Hey kid wanna buy a hundred patties for one hundred dollars?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Why would I do that?" Kyle asked.

"You know in case of a patty or something." Mr. Krabs says.

"Dude leave me alone." Kyle says and walks away.

"What a mood killer." Mr. Krabs says.

* * *

Camera switches to the ring.

**("She Looks Good" by Jim Johnson plays)**

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, Marceline!" Jerk said as the crowd cheered.

Marceline comes on the ring and takes a mic and starts to talk. "Okay so we are on the road to Ultimaina."

The crowd cheers.

"Not only that by in honor of me recovering from my injury I got am match and whoecer is the champion at Ultimaina will go one on one with me. So if it's Mandy? Starfire? Whoever it doesn't matter I am there to win the title." Marceline says

**("Taking Over Me" by Evanescence plays)**

Crowd boos as Mandy comes to the ring and grabs the mic talks: "Alright you think you'll beat me? No you won't I'm the best in this division I'm the Women's Champjon and I'm the best woman to wrestle in this whole company. You will not take this title away from me because you're just a second rate loser."

The crowd boos.

"You suck Mandy! No one wants you as champion and you know it. You're the loser and I will personally make sure that you don't win this title because I am the a true woman and I will show You whats what if I end up facing you." Marceline says and the crowd cheers.

"I'm better than you in every way." Mandy says.

"No you're not. I'm still tougher than you and I'm gonna beat you if you face me because I will make sure you don't run out with that title." Marceline says

"You want too prove that? I'll see you at Ultimaina because I will not lose to Starfire I will make sure this title says with me for a long, long time." Mandy says and leaves the ring.

"Wow harsh words." BB says.

Marceline just looks at Mandy walk backstage.

* * *

Danny is seen walking backstage.

"Hey Danny." Stan says as he walks past him.

"Hey Stan." Danny replied.

Danny is then hits in the head with a chair.

Chris Griffin the stands above him.

"Hey ghost boy let's see how good you are next week." Chris says and walks away and Stan runs back to check on Danny.

* * *

After commercials camera switches back to the ring.

**("I Don't Care" by Apocalytica)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from South Park, Colorado, He is the UCW Champion, Eric Cartman!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"This is the main event." BB said.

"I've been looking forward to his match all night." Squidward says.

**("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)**

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"I want Spongebob to win the rumble." BB says.

"I hope he doesn't." Squidward says

Spongebob and Cartman have a stare down. Spongebob does the first move with a dropkick and hits a DDT and goes for an early pin. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Spongebob then stomps on Cartman and does a headlock as Cartman tries to escape. Cartman the reaches the ropes and Spongebob let's go and then Cartman hits clothesline and pins Spongebob. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out.

"Cartman is losing it." BB says.

"Cartman is gonna beat him up." Squidward replied.

Cartman then body slams Spongebob and hits him with a spear and pins him again. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Cartman then stomps on Spongebob and tries to elbow him but Spongebob dodges and him up and Irish whips him to the corner and punches him multiple times. Spongebob then hits a Spongy Edge on Cartman and pins him. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Spongebob and Cartman then start brawling with each other.

"These guys wanna destroy each other." BB said.

"Cartman is so gonna win." Squidward says.

Cartman then low blows Spongebob when the ref is not looking and hits him with another spear and pins him. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Cartman then tries to get up but Spongebob dropkicks him backdown and goes for another Spongy Edge but suddenly Duncan runs to the ring and attacks him.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry said.

Cartman and Duncan then start stomping on Spongebob but then Timmy comes to the ring and hits a Tim-Tim Breaker on Duncan and he rolls out of the ring and Cartman attacks Timmy and hits him with a Cartbomb. Cartman grabs his title and holds it up high.

"I hope Timmy takes that title from him." BB says.

"That won't happen." Squidward says.

Cartman holds up his title above Timmy as the shows draws to a close.

* * *

**Results**

Double D def. Chris Griffin

Finn the Human def. Skulker

Bart Simpson def. Invader Zim (DQ)

Tommy Pickles & Naruto Uzumaki def. Roger Smith and Jimmy Neutron

Spongebob Squarepants def. Eric Cartman (DQ)

* * *

**Card for UCW Rumble**

**UCW Rumble Match**

**UCW World Championship**: Eric Cartman (c) vs. Timmy Turner

Jake Long vs. Skulker

**UCW Women's Championship**: Mandy (c) vs. Starfire

**UCW Tag Team Championship**: The Erupting Eds (c) vs. Kenny McCormick & Omi

* * *

**Things are heating up and I hope you read and review!**


	4. Week 3

**This is the last stop before the rumble. So let's make this a good one and I hope you sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

_Last Week_

Camera shows Cartman and Duncan stomping on Spongebob. Timmy then runs to the ring and hits Duncan with and Cartman hits him with a Cartbomb. Cartman grabs his title and holds it up high.

"I hope Timmy makes that title from him." BB says.

"That won't happen." Squidward says.

Cartman holds his title above Timmy.

* * *

"Know Your Enemy" by Green Day plays as an intro to the Friday Night Program. Fireworks go off on Top of the titantron.

"Welcome to the Friday Night Program." BB says, "As always I'm BB here with my partner Squidward and what a night we have for you guys."

"That's right and we got a awesome show tonight." Squidward says, "We have Eddy and Bart Simpson taking on Invader Zim and Muscle Man.

"We also have Timmy Turner taking on Duncan." BB adds.

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho plays)**

The crowd cheers loudly as Timmy Turner comes to the ring and grabs a mic.

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!" The crowd cheered.

"Well this Sunday is gonna be great. I will become UCW Champion once again! Not only that but I get to give Eric Cartman the butt kicking off his life!" Timmy says.

The crowd cheers louder.

"The crowd is loving Timmy." BB says.

"I'm happy to be part of it and I'm excited for who could win the rumble. Bart I'm rooting for you buddy." Timmy says, "But it's anyone's game so I am gonna give him a warning to be careful. Now with that being said I'm going to face Duncan tonight and you're gonna get a preview of what is gonna happen to Cartman at the...

**("I Don't Care" by Apocalytica plays)**

The crowd boos as Cartman comes to the ring and grabs a mic and begins to talk: "Timmy you really think you can beat me don't you? You think that you're these peoples hero? Well you're wrong because at the rumble I'm beating the crap out of you."

The crowd boos.

"Cartman you think you're hot stuff, Well you're not. You think that you're the best but you're not and this Sunday I'm going to prove it." Timmy says.

"The only thing you'll be proving is how much better I am than you. I will keep this title with me this Sunday and what I do to you in that match will be a preview to whoever wins the rumble so they can see what's coming for them at Ultimania." Cartman says.

"Cartman it's time to face facts." Timmy says, "You'll lose that title. I will make sure of it and there is nothing stop me from getting in that ring a the rumble and kicking the living fat out of you!"

The crowd goes wild. Cartman just glares at Timmy and leaves the ring.

"I guess Cartman just got shut up." BB said.

"Will you shut up?" Squidward asked.

* * *

After commercials the camera switches back to the ring.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Omi, from South Park, Colorado, He is the United States Champion, Kenny McCormick!" Jerry says as the crowd boos.

"So Kenny and Omi will face the Erupting Eds for the tag titles at the rumble." BB says.

"That is gonna be one heck of a match." Squidward adds.

**("Unstoppable" by Jim Johnston plays)**

"And his opponent, accompanied by Double D, from Peach Creek, He is one half of the UCW Tag Team Champions, Ed!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Ed is awesome." BB said.

"He is pretty tough." Squidward replied.

The match starts and Kenny and Ed grapple each other. Ed the puts Kenny in a headlock which Kenny breaks out off. Kenny then dropkicks Ed and does a splash and pins him. "1...2...Ed kicks out. Ed kicks Kenny in the head and then does a power slam on him and pins him. "1...2...Kenny kicks out. Ed and Kenny then keep throwing punches at each other and Ed grabs him by the neck and chokeslams him and pins him once again. "1...2...Kenny kicks out.

"This is an intense match." BB says.

"Double D and Omi are looking closely at this match." Squidward adds.

Ed gives Kenny a big boot and is preparing for a chokeslam until Omi distracts him and the ref and Kenny low blows Ed from behind as Double D spears Omi. Kenny then hits a DDT and goes for the pin. "1...2...Ed kicks out. Kenny then hits a dropkicks on Ed and then does a move from the turnbuckle and Ed counters with a chokeslam and a pin. "1...2...Kenny kicks out. Kenny then low blows Ed again and goes for a sneak pin on him. "1...2...Ed kicks out.

"Their going back and fourth with this." BB says.

"It's anybody's game." Squidward adds.

Kenny then taunts Double D and Omi attacks him from behind and they start brawling. Ed then tries to attacks Kenny but he dodges and going for a Ken Cutter but then Ed spinbuster him and he then goes for a powerbomb but Kenny pushes him into the ref and hits a Ken Cutter from behind and pins him just as the ref wakes up. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Kenny McCormick!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"Kenny gets the win but cheating?!" BB yelled.

"It was an accident. He didn't know the ref was there." Squidward said.

Double D then checks on Ed as Kenny and Omi attack him. Kenny is stomping on Ed as Omi is stomping on Double D with the crowd booing loudly. Kenny then hits a Ken Cutter on Ed and Omi hits a Xialolin DDT. Kenny and Omi then celebrate as the crowd kept booing.

* * *

Camera switches backstage to ND's office with Duncan talking to him.

"Okay I am here so you know that I'm going to beat Turner in our match tonight and I'm going to win the rumble this Sunday and then go on to win the UCW title at Ultimania." Duncan says.

"You have a match at the rumble before the rumble match." ND replied.

"WHAT?! Against who?!" Duncan yelled.

"Spongebob Squarepants." ND says.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I would crush that guy in a second and you know it. He's nothing I can take him and show you that he's just a waste of time." Duncan says.

"A waste of time huh?" A voice asked.

They turn to see Spongebob.

"Lets see Duncan. Who here between the two of us has been the world champion before? Who here between us is a former three time tag champ? HUH?! I haven't seen you with any gold what so ever." Spongebob says.

"Don't push it Squarepants." Duncan said as he got in his face.

"I know Timmy will beat you tonight, I know I will beat you at the rumble, and more importantly I know that I will win the rumble and move on to the main event of Ultimania." Spongebob replied.

"Just you watch punk." Duncan says and walks away.

"This is awesome." ND says.

* * *

Camera switches to the ring

**(Teen Titans theme song plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Jump City, Raven!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Raven's friend Starfire is set to face Mandy sunday at the rumble." BB says.

"Will this be as good as it might be Sunday?" Squidward asked.

**("Taking Over Me" by Evanescence plays)**

"And her opponent, from Endsville, She is the UCW women's champion, Mandy!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"What will happen this Sunday?" BB asked.

"Worry about what's gonna happen right now." Squidward says.

Mandy and Raven have a staredown. They start throwing punches at each other. Mandy then hits a dropkick onto Raven and goes for a quick pin on her. "1...2...Raven kicks out. Mandy puts her in a headlock and Raven tries to make it to the ropes. Mandy still has the hold on her but Raven is able to kick her in the head and hits her with spear on pins her. "1...2...Raven kicks out.

"This is already a great match." BB says.

"I am hoping for Raven on this one." Squidward says.

Mandy whips Raven to the corner and starts punching her multiple times in the face and hits a another dropkicks on her. Mandy then hits a Evil KO and pins Raven once again. "1...2...Raven kicks out. Mandy then picks Raven up but is countered with a DDT. Raven then hits an elbow from the turnbuckle and pins her. "1...2...Mandy kicks out.

"Raven needs to find a way to keep Mandy down." BB says.

"Yeah." Squidward replied.

Raven then signals for a Dark Rose but Mandy counters with a DDT and she hits a spear on Raven and pins her. "1...2...Raven kicks out. Mandy then goes for another Evil KO but Raven hits a spear off her own and then finally is able to hit a Dark Rose and pin Mandy. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Raven!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"She did it!" BB says.

"Can Starfire do the same on Sunday?" Squidward asked.

Mandy attacks Raven from behind and hits a couple of DDT's on her. She then signals for a Evil KO when Starfire runs into the and hits a super kick on Mandy making her roll out of the ring. Starfire helps Raven up and they both staredown Mandy.

* * *

After commercials camera switches to backstage and you can see Spongebob walking and he approaches Butters.

"Have you seen Timmy anywhere?" Spongebob asked.

"No." Butters replied.

"Thanks anyway." Spongebob says and he begins to walk when Patrick comes to him.

"Hey buddy I wanted to wish you luck in your match with Duncan on Sunday." Patrick says.

"Thanks and I wish you luck in the rumble match". Spongebob replied.

"Thanks I plan on winning." Patrick says.

"Well see about that." Spongebob says playfully.

"Good luck." Patrick says with a smile.

"You too." Spongebob said returning a smile.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Unknown Solider" by Breaking Benjamin plays)**

The crowd cheers loudly as Danny Phantom comes to the ring.

"From what I understand Danny is out here to confront Chris Griffin." BB says.

"Maybe well get a answer to way he attacked him last week." Squidward says.

Danny takes a mic and looks at the crowd.

"Okay I'm here to address what Chris Griffin did to me last week. I want know why the heck he did it too me because I haven't done anything to him. So Griffin are you gonna come out or am I going to have to go back there and find you?' Danny asked.

**("In The End" by Linkin Park plays)**

The crowd boos as Chris Griffin comes out and makes a mic:"So you wanna know why I attacked you Phantom? I wanted prove something to my mentor Roger Smith thats why. After losing twice in a row the past couple weeks he told me that he was starting to think I was useless so I had to make a statement."

"Well it's mine turn to make a statement." Danny replied as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Bring it on Phandum!" Chris says.

**("Another Me" by Dale Oliver plays)**

"WHAT THE?" BB asked shocked.

Danny and Chris look around the ring then both of them are attacked and thrown out the ring by a figure in a mask.

"Who's that?!" Squidward said.

The figure takes off the mask to reveal itself to be Bloo.

"BLOO! Bloo is here!" BB says.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Squidward replied.

Bloo takes a mic and looks at Danny and Chris.

"As suppose you toe think you're gonna win the rumble? Well you're wrong for I Bloo am the awesomest of the awesome! I'm here to win the rumble and go on to Ultimania to become the world champion!" Bloo says

"Well Bloo just sent a message." BB says.

Bloo celebrates as there is a mixed reaction from the crowd.

* * *

Camera switches to Jake Long arriving in the parking lot.

"Man this is gonna be huge." Jake says.

Jake walks and he is attacked by Skulker and they start brawling. Jake drop kicks him and tries to do a Dragon DDT but Skulker hits chokeslam.

"See you this Sunday meat." Skulker says and walks away.

* * *

After commercials camera switchers back to the ring.

**(Regular Show theme song plays)**

"The following tag team match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Twin Peaks, Muscle Man!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"I can't wait for this." BB says.

"Sure to be a fantastic match." Squidward adds.

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)**

"And his partner, from Planet Irk, Invader Zim!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"Zim sure is a cocky one." BB says.

"That's what I like about the guy." Squidward says.

**("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)**

"And their opponents first, from Springfield, Bart Simpson!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Bart is one of my favorites to win the rumble." BB says.

"We won't win." Squidward said.

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive plays)**

"And his partner, from Peach Creek, Eddy!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Eddy is awesome!" BB says.

"What a match he'll put up." Squidward adds.

Bart and Muscle Man start off the match as it starts. They grapple each other until Muscle Man gets Bart in a headlock and Bart elbows him in the stomach to break free. Bart then punches Muscle Man in the face and Irish whips him to the corner and keeps the punches coming from their. Bart then kicks Muscle Man and does a bodyslam on Muscle a,an from the turnbuckle and pins him. "1...2...Muscle Man kicks out. Bart then signals for a BartDrop but Muscle Man counters with a big boot and a pin. "1...2...Bart kicks out. Muscle Man drags Bart to his corner and tags Zim in and they do a tag team slam on him. Zim the pins Bart. "1...2...Bart kicks out.

"Bart needs to make the tag to Eddy." BB says.

"Come on Bart." Squidward says.

Zim the starts stomping on Bart and attempts a sharpshooter but Bart kicks him. Bart then tries to crawl to his corner but Zim drags him and Bart kicks him again and gets up and does a bulldog and pins Zim. "1...2...Zim kicks out. Bart then tags Eddy and Eddy stomps on Zim. Eddy then takes Zim and does a powerslam on him and pins him. "1...2...Zim kicks out. Eddy then goes for a spear but Zim DDT's him and then does a dropkick. Zim then goes for a CrossDoom but Eddy counters and tries to do a clothesline but Zim spears and pins him. "1...2...Eddy kicks out.

"This match can go either way." BB says.

"Let's hope it goes my way." Squidward says.

Zim then tags Muscle Man in and he clotheslines Eddy and pins him. "1...2...Eddy kicks out. Muscle Man then grabs Eddy and tries to bodyslam him but Eddy hits a reverse DDT. Eddy then tries a move from the turnbuckle and Muscle Man gets in and punches him and then tries to slam him and does. Muscle Man then pins him again. "1...2...Eddy kicks out. Muscle Man then grabs Eddy and takes him back on the turnbuckle to do another move when Eddy hits the spear off the turnbuckle and pins him. "1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners, Eddy and Bart Simpson!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"They did it! They won!" BB says.

"Thats good. What will they do heading into the rumble?" Squidward asked.

Eddy and Bart then have a staredown until they are attacked by Zim and Muscle Man. Eddy is brawling with Muscle Man and Bart is brawling with Zim. Eddy punches Muscle Man throws him out of the ring and Bart throws Zim out of the ring. Eddy and Bart then stare at Zim and Muscle Man and then Bart throws Eddy out of the ring.

"Bart just through Eddy out of the ring!" BB said shocked.

"The rumble is coming BB." Squidward says.

Bart then takes a mic as the crowd cheers.

"Sorry Eddy," Bart says, "But when it comes to the rumble it's every man for himself."

Zim and Muscle Man then leave in anger as Eddy looks at Bart who is celebrating in the ring.

* * *

ND is looking in his office.

"You know he's wrong right?" A voice says.

"What?" ND asked.

Jimmy comes and puts his hands on the desk.

"You know that I'm the best wrestler here and that I'm going to be the one that gonna win this match." Jimmy says.

Stan the comes.

"Are you sure Jimmy?" Stan asked, "I mean I really don't see you winning the rumble this year. You know why?" Because I'm winning."

"You don't have a chance." Jimmy says, "Just go back to your little mountain town and leave the winning to real wrestlers."

"Neutron I'm so much better than you and you know it. The people like me and not you." Stan says.

Mr. Krabs the comes.

"I'm going to win that rumble and become the champ and I'll be not only rich but the champion as well." Mr. Krabs says.

"Step down Krabs, We all know Butters has more of a chance in winning then you." Jimmy says.

"Why you little!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

Krabs is about to punch Jimmy out was stopped but ND.

"Woah take it easy in the office." ND says.

Naruto the comes.

"Yeah everybody just take it easy. The real winner is standing right here." Naruto says.

Jimmy gets in his face.

"Your too lame." Jimmy says.

"Thats why I beat you last week." Naruto says.

Jimmy then slaps Naruto and they start brawling and Stan and Krabs join in the fight.

"GUYS! GUYS!" ND yelled but the fight kept going and soon Butters appeared and joined in and so did Patrick, Roger, and Chris.

"YOU WIN THIS!" Jimmy says as he slams a picture in Naruto's face. Stan and Krabs are brawling, Butters and Chris are fighting, and Patrick spears Roger.

* * *

After commercials switches back the ring and Jimmy and Naruto are in there.

"Welcome back after the big brawl fest that happened moments ago, ND decided to make this match." BB says.

"Both men are pretty hurt." Squidward says

Jimmy runs to hit a punch on Naruto who hits a Crused Seal and pins Jimmy. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"That match barely went through a minute." BB says.

"Well after that brawl what did you think was gonna happen?" Squidward asked.

Jimmy then hits Naruto with a chair and starts beating up and him.

"Jimmy is mad." BB says.

Skulker then runs to the ring and hits a spear on Naruto and both then start stomping on him. Jimmy then tells Skulker to go and get a chair and he does and then Jimmy is about to hit Naruto until Jake Long runs to the ring and hits a Dragon DDT on Jimmy and then is attacked by Skulker and hits a tombstone on him.

"This about to be a rough rumble." BB says.

"Yeah." Squidward says.

Skulker hands over Jake as the crowd boos.

* * *

Camera switches backstage to ND walking and Danny comes to him.

"Are you okay man?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but I have to tell you something." ND says.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Be careful on Sunday." ND says and walks away

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Bully" by Shinedown plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Muskoka Ontario, Canada, Duncan!" ND says as the crowd booed.

"This is our main event." BB says.

"This is going to be epic." Squidward says.

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho plays)**

"And his opponent, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Timmy will face Cartman for the UCW title on Sunday." BB says.

"Lets hope he can beat Duncan tonight." Squidward says.

The match starts and Timmy and Duncan start beating on each other. Duncan hits Timmy with a big boot and drags him to the middle of the ring and stomps on him as hard as he can. Duncan then pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Duncan then takes him to the corner and starts punching hi in the face until Timmy corners with a punch and kicks him and hits him with a DDT and punches him. "1...2...Duncan kicks out. Timmy then tries to kick Duncan in the face but he dodges and hits a spear and pins him. "1..2...Timmy kicks out.

"This match has already got awesome." BB says.

"Man this is wild." Squidward adds.

Timmy punches Duncan in the face and gets up and hits a dropkick on him. Timmy then hits a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Duncan kicks out. Timmy then goes for another DDT until he is thrown backwards by Duncan and he hits a spear on Timmy and pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Duncan then picks up Timmy and does a backbreaker and he then starts stomping on Timmy and pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Duncan then grabs Timmy by the leg but he kicks Duncan with the other. Timmy then hits a spear on Duncan and does a elbow from the turnbuckle and pins him. "1...2...Duncan kicks out.

"This has been a awesome match." BB says.

"What will happen next?" Squidward says.

Cartman then runs out to the side of the ring and starts taunting Timmy. Timmy glares at Cartman but is attacked by Duncan and he hits a powerbomb on Timmy and pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Timmy then kicks Duncan and gets up and punches Duncan at the turnbuckle but Duncan pushes him into the ref knocking him out. Timmy then hits Duncan with a heel kick then Cartman hits Timmy with this title and Duncan crawls to get the pin as the ref wakes up. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Cartman the distracts the ref until Spongebob comes out and attacks Cartman which distracts Duncan enough for Timmy to hit a Tim-Tim Breaker and pin him. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"Timmy won!" BB says.

"Can Timmy win the title on Sunday? Who will win the rumble?" Squidward asked.

Timmy taunts Cartman who holds his title up as the show draws to a close.

* * *

**Results**

Kenny McCormick def. Ed

Raven def. Mandy

Eddy & Bart Simpson def. Invader Zim & Muscle Man

Naruto Uzumaki def. Jimmy Neutron

Timmy Turner def. Duncan

* * *

**Card for UCW Rumble**

**UCW Rumble Match**

**UCW World Championship**: Eric Cartman (c) vs. Timmy Turner

Jake Long vs. Skulker

**UCW Women's Championship**: Mandy (c) vs. Starfire

**UCW Tag Team Championship**: The Erupting Eds (c) vs. Kenny McCormick & Omi

Spongebob Squarepants vs. Duncan

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Any next stop the rumble! What are your predictions for the matches and what will happen? What do you think?**


	5. UCW Rumble 2013

**Here is the Rumble! I am excited for this we are on the road and I for one can't wait to get started with this anyway this is the UCW Rumble!**

* * *

_30 Stars..._

"I will win the rumble." Naruto's voice can be heard.

"It's every man for himself." Bart's voice can be heard.

"I am the one to win." Jimmy's voice can be heard.

_One Winner..._

Stars throwing each other out if the ring.

_Who will win..._

_UCW RUMBLE!?_

* * *

_"_A World So Cold" by Three Days Grace plays as the intro for UCW Rumble. Fireworks go off on top of the titantron.

"Good evening and welcome to UCW Rumble!" BB says, "I'm BB of course here with my partner Squidward! Tonight is gonna be a great night."

"Yep we're here with awesome matches for you tonight." Squidward says, "Including the thirty man rumble match where the winner will get a shot against the champion at Ultimaina."

"The road to Ultimaina is gonna be huge." BB says.

**(American Dragon: Jake Long theme song plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, Introducing first, from New York, New York, Jake Long!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"Jake is set to face Skulker before he enters the big match." BB says.

"These two have been going at it for the past couple weeks." Squidward adds.

**("Let it Roll" by Divide the Day plays)**

"And his opponent, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" Jerry said as the crowd booed.

"Skulker wants to take down Jake and win the rumble." BB says.

"Can he do it?" Squidward asked.

The match starts and Skulker gets the upper hand with a clothesline and pins him. "1...2...Jake kicks out. Skulker then grabs Jake and tries for a backbreaker but Jake gets out and dropkicks him and goes on the top rope but Skulker grabs him and does a chokeslam on him and goes for another pin. "1...2...Jake kicks out. Skulker then positions for another clothesline and runs to hit one but Jake dodges and starts punching Skulker and hits another dropkick and goes for the pin on him. "1...2...Skulker kicks out.

"Jake needs to keep control." BB says.

"Skulker is gonna crush him if he doesn't." Squidward says.

Jake then goes to the turnbuckle and does an elbow and pins him. "1...2...Skulker kicks him. Jake then starts to stomp on Skulker and positions for a Dragon DDT until Skulker throws him backwards and hits him with a big boot. Skulker then hits a backbreaker and pins him. "1...2...Jake kicks out. Skulker the picks up Jake but it is countered with a DDT and Jake jumps from the turnbuckle but Skulker moves and Jake falls and hurts himself. Skulker then hits a Skulker Buster and pins him. "1...2...Jake kicks out.

"Jake is losing it." BB says.

"He's injured from that attack from Skulker on Friday." Squidward replied.

Skulker then picks Jake up and hits a power slam and goes for another pin. "1...2...Jake kicks out. Skulker then tries to pick Jake up and he manages to jump behind him but Skulker hits him with a big boot and pins him. "1...2...Jake kicks out. Jake punches Skulker and tries to punch him again but Skulker grabs him by the neck and lifts hI'm up for a chokeslam but Jake the hits a Dragon DDT and pins him. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Jake did it!" BB says.

"Let's see if he can win the rule later." Squidward says.

Jake celebrates as the crowd cheers.

* * *

Camera switches backstage to see Patrick drinking water and he beings to walk until he bumps into Jimmy Neutron.

"Hey starfish have you seen Naruto anywhere?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Patrick replied.

"Well tell him I will throw him through those ropes if we meet in that ring on the rumble match and same goes for you." Jimmy says.

"Jimmy the only thing you're winner tonight is a one way ticket out of here." Patrick replied.

Jimmy and Patrick glare at each other.

"You wanna fight? If we meet in that ring I'll give you me you will never forget." Jimmy says and walks away.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**(Teen Titans theme song plays)**

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the UCW Women's Championship, introducing first, from Jump City, Starfire!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Starefire looks ready for this." BB says.

"She is about to get her title shot so of course." Squidward replied.

**("Taking Over Me" by Evanescence** **plays)**

"And her opponent, from Endsville, She is the UCW Women's Champion, Mandy!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"Mandy is ready to defend her title." BB says.

"This could get nasty." Squidward adds.

Mandy and Starfire have a staredown and they start punching each other. Mandy gets a hard punch and hits a back breaker on Starfire and pins her. "1...2...Starfire kicks out. Mandy grabs Starfire and kicks her in the stomach and hits a DDT and goes for another pin. "1...2...Starfire kicks out. Mandy then grabs her and positions for another DDT but Starfire counters with a DDT off her own and then she grabs Mandy and hits her with a powerbomb and pins her. "1...2...Mandy kicks out.

"I like this match." BB says.

"I'm rooting for Mandy on this one." Squidward says.

Starfire then lifts Mandy up but is countered with a DDT. Mandy then starts stomping on Starfire and then positions for an Evil KO until Starfire reveres and hits a dropkicks onto Mandy and pins her. "1...2...Mandy kicks out. Starfire then punches Mandy in the head and spears her and goes for another pin. "1...2...Mandy kicks out. Starfire then climbs the turnbuckle but Mandy grabs her and hits a brain buster from the top rope and pins her. "1...2...Starfire kicks out.

"Going back and fourth on this one." BB says.

"This could be over soon." Squidward says.

Mandy then grabs Starfire and hits backbreaker and pins her again. "1...2...Starfire kicks out. Starfire kicks Mandy in the head and starts punching on her and starts to stomp on her and pins her. "1...2...Mandy kicks out. Mandy then punches Starfire as she gets up and Starfire charges towards her but Mandy hits an Evil KO and goes for the pin. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner and still Women's Champion, Mandy!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"Mandy did it!" BB says.

"She has beaten Starfire. Congrats." Squidward says.

Mandy celebrates as the crowd booes.

* * *

Camera switches to Timmy in the locker room. He is approached by Bart.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Bart says.

"I'm just preparing for the big title match tonight and you should be getting ready for the rumble." Timmy says.

"Timmy, I am really excited for the both of us tonight, you win the title, I win the rumble, That's leaves You vs. Me at Ultimania." Bart replied.

"Yep it's going to be big. If you didn't win I'd hope I would get to have someone like Naruto or Spongebob." Timmy said.

"Both former champions." Bart says, "I'm a former champ as well and so are you actually. So we both know what it's like to hold that title and if things go our way then one of the us will be holding that title up high at Ultimania."

"Actually I will be holding hat title up high."

They turn to see Bloo.

"I may have never been champion but I know that it's my time to shine and once I go to Ultimania and win that title I will prove that I'm the best once and for all." Bloo says.

"Bloo, You may eliminate some guys in that match but be sure to know that you won't beat the Bartman." Bart replied.

"That's some big talk there Barto but I'm still the champ that's gonna win this thing." Bloo says.

"Prove it." Bart said.

"Oh I will." Bloo replies and walks away as Bart and Timmy look at each other.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Bully" by Shinedown plays)**

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Muskoka Ontario, Canada, Duncan!" Jerry says as the crowed booed.

"Duncan and Spongebob have been at it these past few weeks." BB says.

"It's time to settle it." Squidward adds.

**("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)**

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Spongebob is one of my favorites to win the rumble." BB says.

"He's done it before maybe he can actually do it again." Squidward says.

Spongebob and Duncan have a stare down. Duncan throws the first punch and they start punching each other. Duncan whips Spongebob to the corner and starts punching him there. Spongebob punches and kicks him in the face and then hits a bulldog on him. Spongebob drags Duncan to the corner and goes for a move of the turnbuckle but Duncan gets up as Spongebob jumps and gives him a chokeslam and pins him. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Duncan then starts stomping on Spongebob and grabs him and positions for a backbreaker but Spongebob counters with a DDT and then goes for the pin. "1...2...Duncan kicks out.

"This match is great." BB says.

"Can Spongebob win?" Squidward asked.

Spongebob hits Duncan with another bulldog and then does an elbow from the turnbuckle and goes for another pin. "1...2...Duncan kicks out. Spongebob then gets up to do a pose for the crowd and when he turns he gets hit with a spear and Duncan then hits him with a powerbomb and pins him. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Duncan grabs Spongebob and tries to do a bodyslam but Spongebob gets out and hits a dropkick on Duncan. Spongebob then stops to take a breath but then he turns to see Duncan charging at him and they both charge and hit a clothesline on each other.

"This match is going left and right." BB says.

"It sure is a good match." Squidward says.

Spongebob and Duncan both then start getting up but Duncan gets up first and hits Spongebob with a big boot and goes for the pin. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Duncan then grabs Spongebob and tries to give him a chokeslam but Spongebob hits him with a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Duncan kicks out. Spongebob then grabs Duncan to go for another move but Duncan throws him backwards.

"This is a really great match." BB says.

"I know." Squidward replied.

Duncan then turns around and hits Spongebob with a Rule Breaker and pins him. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Duncan then stomps on Spongebob and he gets Spongebob up and tries to go for a powerbomb but Spongebob gets out of it and hits him with a DDT and stops to take another break. Spongebob turns to gets hit with a spear from Duncan who goes for another pin. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Duncan grabs Spongebob but this time Spongebob turns him but Duncan hits him with a big boot. Duncan then taunts to crowd and goes for another Rule Breaker but Spongebob hits the Spongy Edge and gets the pin. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Spongebob Sqaurepants!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"That was an awesome match! Way to go Spongebob!" BB says.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Squidward says.

Spongebob then celebrates as the crowd cheers loudly.

* * *

Camera switches to Cartman walking.

"Hey Cartman."

Cartman turns to see Jimmy.

"What do you want?" Cartman asked.

"Just here to let you know who's winning the rumble tonight." Jimmy says.

"Yeah right but I don't really know who's winning. I'm only sure that I will be leaving tonight still the champ." Cartman replied.

"And it would be ashame to have that taken off of you." Jimmy says with a grin.

"You trying to tick me dude?!" Cartman yelled.

"Well tick might not be the right word for it but it counts if you know what I saying." Jimmy says.

"Listen I don't care who wins the rumble. All I know is that after tonight and after Ultimania this title will still be mine." Cartman says.

Jimmy just smirks and leaves with Cartman looking angry at him.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Prove Me Wrong" by Saliva plays)**

"This is a Tag Team match set for one fall and it is for the UCW Tag Team Championships, introducing first, Omi" Jerry says as the crowd boos.

"Omi and his partner Kenny will take on the Eds." BB says.

"Maybe one of these guys will win the rumble." Squidward adds.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)**

"And his partner, from South Park, Colorado, He is Untied States Champion, Kenny McCormick." Jerry says as the crowd boos.

"Kenny looks ready to add more gold to him." BB says.

"This guy is a star." Squidward replied.

**("Unstoppable" by Jim Johnson plays)**

"And their opponents, from Peach Creek, They are the UCW Tag Team Champions, The Erupting Eds!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"These guys are awesome." BB says.

"This is about to be a great match." Squidward says.

Double D and Omi start the match off. Omi punches Double D to the corner and continues the punches from there. Omi the hits a heel kick on Double D and pins him. "1...2...Double D kicks out. Omi then drags Double D to his corner and tags Kenny in. Kenny stomps on Double D and taunts Ed this makes Double D hit a spear onto Kenny and pin him. "1...2...Kenny kicks out. Double D then tags Ed and they do a tag team move on Kenny. Ed then tries to pin Kenny but Kenny chances him in a sneak pin. "1...2...Ed kicks out.

"This is a tough contest." BB says.

"Well I'm hoping it is." Squidward says.

Kenny then irish whips Ed to his corner and starts punching him more and more and then he tags Omi in. Omi then grabs Ed and hits him with a kick to the face. Omi then gets on top of the turnbuckle and jumps off but Ed spears him and pins him. "1...2...Omi kicks out. Omi jumps up and hits a dropkick on Ed and then hits him with a Xialolin DDT and pins him. "1...2...Ed kicks out. Omi tries to drag Ed but is kicked in the head by him and he runs to tag Double D and he dodges a punch from Omi and hits him with a hard punch and Kenny distracts the ref while Omi spits in Double D's face and hits him with a backbreaker and pins him. "1...2...Double D kicks out.

"Omi has tried to cheat." BB says.

"Hopefully he can get beat by Double D." Squidward says.

Kenny distracts the ref again and this time Omi goes out to get a chair but is stopped by Ed and the ref turns when Omi gets back to the ring and hits a bulldog on Double D and goes for the pin. "1...2...Double D kicks out. Omi then tries to go for a DDT but Double D counters with a DDT and a pin. "1...2...Omi kicks out. Double D and Omi then clothesline each other and they crawl back up. Double D tags Ed and he drags Omi and hits him with a Ed Slam and pins him as Double D punched Kenny. "1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Tag Team Champions, The Erupting Eds!" Jerry said as the crowd cheered.

"The Eds did it! Their still the champs!" BB says

"Eddy has got to be happy backstage." Squidward replied.

Ed and Double D for the crowd as they cheer.

* * *

Camera switches to backstage.

Stan is getting ready backstage when Kyle comes up to him.

"Hey dude, you ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I am really happy for this I really think I can win." Stan says.

"Maybe I could win this." Kyle replied.

"I hope if not me it's you. You're the only one out of you, me, Cartman, and Kenny wo not win the world title at least once." Stan says.

"Well I will do my best." Kyle says.

"Me too." Stan replied and they shook hands.

* * *

Camera switches to somewhere else backstage with Jenny walking around.

"Hey Jenny, just letting you know I'm winning rumble." Bloo says.

"Okay." Jenny replied.

"Yeah I'm gonna win and become the world champion at Ultimania." Bloo says, "So what's up with you?"

"I'm just hanging around." Jenny says.

"Awesome well catch you later." Bloo says and walks off with Jenny smiling at him.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me" by Chris Jericho plays)**

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the UCW Championship, introducing first, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"Timmy has been ready for this." BB says.

"Too bad Cartman will beat him." Squidward says.

**("I Don't Care" by Apocalytica plays)**

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, He is the UCW Champion, Eric Cartman!" Jerry says as the crowd boos.

"Cartman sucks to me." BB says.

"Well he is awesome to me." Squidward adds.

Timmy and Cartman have a stare down. Cartman pushes Timmy and Timmy punches Cartman and then starts punching him as Cartman falls down. Timmy then hits a bulldog and goes for a pin. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Timmy then grabs Cartman and positions for a DDT when Cartman sneaks a pin on him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Cartman then grabs Timmy and punches him and irish whips him to the corner. Cartman then taunts the crowd as he hits Timmy with a bodyslam and pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Cartman looks ticked.

"This is a match right here." BB says.

"Cartman is gonna end it." Squidward says.

Cartman grabs Timmy and hits a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Cartman then grabs him but Timmy throws him backwards and does a dropkick on him. Timmy then positions for a Tim-Tim Breaker but Cartman rolls out of the ring and Timmy fowls him and they start brawling outside the ring. Cartman then grabs Timmy and whips him to the stairs and gets back in the ring. Cartman then taunts Timmy as the ref starts counting.

"Timmy better hurry up." BB says.

"He'll lose anyway." Squidward says.

Timmy gets back in the ring in time and Cartman hits him with a spear and pins him. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Cartman then drags Timmy to the corner and goes on the turnbuckle for a bell drop and jumps as Timmy rolls over and Cartamn falls on himself. Timmy then grabs Cartman and hits him with a backbreaker and goes for the pin. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Timmy tries to grab Cartman again but then Cartman kicks Timmy off and hits him with a clothesline.

"Cartman is really bringing it in this match." BB says.

"He's showing why he's the champ." Squidward replied.

Cartman the positions for a Cartbomb but Timmy counters with a pin. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Timmy then whips Cartman to the corner and starts punching him but Cartamn the punches Timmy back and then hits another clothesline on Timmy and then hits a spear and goes for the pin. "1...2...Timmy kicks out. Cartman gets up mumbling to himself as he turns Timmy is getting up as well.

"What a match this is." BB says.

"Yeah I know." Squidward says

Timmy then hits Cartman with a dropkicks as Cartman charged at him. Timmy then picks Cartman up and hits another backbreaker before going for the pin. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Timmy then pick Cartman up again but this time Cartman punches him and punches him done and taunts the crowd and the Timmy hits the Tim-Tim Breaker and pins him. "1...2...Cartman kicks out. Timmy tries to pick Cartman up but Cartman pushes him to the ref knocking him out and gets a chair and hits Timmy with it and then throws it out and hits a Cartbomb and pins Timmy as the ref gets back up. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Champion, Eric Cartman!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"Cartman cheated!" BB yells.

"Well he is still the champ." Squidward says.

Cartman then holds his title up high as the crowd boos.

* * *

Spongebob is seen watching this from his picker room as he shakes his head. Bart comes to him.

"Yeah something tells me you wanna face Timmy at Ultimania. Well back off me and Timmy were met to face off there." Bart says.

"Bart, As we all just saw I don't think Timmy will be the champ." Spongebob says.

"Well Timmy? Cartman? Or you? I'm letting you know that whoever the champ is at Ultimaina will get beat by the Bartman." Bart says and walks off.

* * *

Camera switches to the ring as Jerry stands in it.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is time for the UCW Rumble Match!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers. "Now the superstars that 1 and 2 will start. Once the match begins another superstar will enter every 90 seconds, This will continue until all 30 superstars are in the ring. The only way to is by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. The last man standing will be the UCW Rumble winner and will go on to face the UCW Champion in the main event of Ultimania!"

**("I Come for Money" by S-Preme plays)**

"Introducing competitor number one, from Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs!" Jerry says as the crowd boos.

"Krabs looks ready." BB says.

"That crab won't win anything." Squidward replied.

**("I Will Not Die" by Three Days Grace plays)**

"And competitor number two, from South Park, Colorado, Butters Stocth!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"Can Butters do it?" BB asked.

"Nah." Squidward says.

The bell rings Krabs and Butters grapple each other. Krabs then powerslams Butters and tries to throw him out of the ring but Buttters counters and elbows Krabs and hits a dropkick on him and then he is able to take Krabs and throw him out of the ring. Butters poses for the crowd as the buzzer sounds.

("Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin plays)

_#3: Jake the Dog _

Jake runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Butters eliminated Krabs and here comes Jake." BB says.

"This will be great." Squidward says.

Jake starts punching Butters tries to throw him out but Butters punches him and throws Jake over but he hangs on to the ropes and as Butters tries to punch Jake and make him fall Jake grabs Butters punches him gets back in the ring and throws him out. Butters looks shocked as the buzzer sounds.

("Let it Roll" by Divide by Day plays)

_#4: Skulker_

Skulker runs to the ring as the crowd boos.

"Skulker is probably really mad about his lose to Jake Long earlier." BB says.

"Poor him." Squidward adds.

Jake starts punching Skulker and gives him a dropkick as he climbs to the turnbuckle and tries to do a move Skulker grabs him by the neck and gives him a chokeslam. Skulker then gives Jake an evil grin and then gives him a powerbomb and throws him out of th ring and he dust his hands as the buzzer sounds.

("Hunt You Down" by Saliva plays)

#_5: Beast Boy_

Beast Boy runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Beast Boy is here!" BB says.

"This is gonna be good." Squidward says.

Beast Boy runs into the ring and spears Skulker. Beast Boy grabs Skulker and whips him and punches him multiple times. Beast Boy then tries to throw him out of the ring but Skulker elbows him and tries to throw him out but Beast Boy grabs Skulker and gives him a DDT and grabs him as the buzzer sounds.

(Regular Show theme song plays)

_#6: Muscle Man_

Muscle Man runs to the ring as the crowd boos.

"This is bad." BB says.

"For Beast Boy." Squidward adds.

Muscle Man runs into the ring and he and Skulker have a stare down and then turn their attention to Beast Boy and starts punching him as Beast Boy tries to punch back. Beast Boy manages to punch Muscle Man down but Skulker is still on him and now Beast Boy and Skulker draw as the buzzer sounds.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

_#7: Tommy Pickles_

Tommy runs to the rig as the crowd cheers.

"This is gonna be great." BB says.

"Looks like it's two on two." Squidward says.

Tommy runs into the ring and dodges a punch from Muscle Man and spears him and throws him out of the ring. Beast Boy is brawling with Skulker as Tommy comes to help him they both throw Skulker from the top rope. Tommy then throws Beast Boy out of the ring as the buzzer sounds.

("In The End" by Linkin Park plays)

_#8: Chris Griffin_

The crowd boos as Chris runs to the ring.

"Chris is trying to prove himself." BB says.

"Maybe he can do it tonight." Squidward says.

Chris runs into the ring and him and Tommy start brawling and they fight at the corner and Tommy gets a hard punch and whips Chris and does a dropkick on him and then he positions for a DDT but Chris throws him backwards. Chris grins at Tommy as the buzzer sounds.

(American Dragon: Jake Long theme song plays)

_#9: Jake Long_

Jake runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Jake can do this." BB says.

"I wonder." Squidward replies.

Chris and Tommy are still brawling as Jake runs in the ring and attacks Chris and Tomy stomps on Chris while Jake helps him. Jake then grabs Chris but then Chris Spinbusters him and Chris and Tommy starts brawling to the other side of the ring and as they are brawling Jake gets up and throws them both out as the buzzer sounds.

("Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin plays)

_#10: Finn the Human_

Finn runs to the ring and he and Jake have a stare down and they start brawling. Fin then whips Jake to the corner and he punches him in the corner by Jake punches him and gives him a dropkick and then positions for a Dragon DDT but Finn then counters by throwing him out. The Buzzer sounds.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive)

_#11: Invader Zim_

Zim runs to the ring as the crowd boos.

"Zim looks prepared." BB says.

"He can win this." Squidward says.

Zim runs into the ring and Finn clotheslines him and tries to throw him out of the ring but Zim counters with a DDT. Zim throws Finn over the ropes but Finn hangs on and Zim goes and starts punching Finn. Finn tries to fight back but he falls off as the buzzer sounds.

("Prove Me Wrong" by Saliva plays)

_#12: Omi_

Omi runs to the ring as the crowd boos._  
_

"Omi lose earlier tonight." BB says.

"He might make up for it her." Squidward says.

Omi runs into the ring and he and Zim start brawling. Zim the whips Omi to the corner and punches him and Omi kicks him and he spears Zim and starts punching him. Omi the positions for another move when Zim reviews and those him out of the ring! The Buzzer sounds.

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

_#13: Patrick Star_

Patrick runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Patrick is awesome!" BB says.

"This match is awesome." Squidward replied.

Patrick runs into the ring and spears Zim and starts punching him to the corner and they starts brawling. Patrick the takes Zim and throws him across the ring and he then positions for a Patchop until Zim counters with a heel kick as the buzzer sounds.

("Bully" by Shinedown plays)

_#14: Duncan_

Duncan runs to the ring as the crowd boos.

"Duncan lost to Spongebob earlier." BB says.

"He looks ticked." Squidward says.

Duncan runs into the ring and he and Zim start stomping on Patrick and they grab him and try to eliminate him but Patrick hangs on and he is able to punch Zim and he and Duncan start throwing punches back and fourth as the buzzer sounds.

("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive plays)

_#15: Eddy_

Eddy runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Eddy is in the house!" BB says.

"His friends retained their title earlier." Squidward said.

Eddy runs into the ring and attacks Zim and throws him out and then Duncan clothesline Patrick out if the ring. Eddy and Duncan then start brawling with each other and Duncan punches Eddy in the face and tries to throw him out but Eddy throws him out as the buzzer sounds.

("Another Me" by Dale Oliver plays)

_#16: Bloo_

Bloo runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Bloo is here!" BB says.

"Bloo might be able to win this." Squidward says.

Eddy and Bloo have a stare down and they start punching each other and have a brawl. Eddy then punches Bloo to and power slams him and then positions for a spear but Bloo counters with a DDT as the buzzer sounds.

("Unstoppable" by Jim Johnson plays)

_#17: Double D_

Double D runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Bloo has to face two Eds." BB says.

"This is bad for him." Squidward replied.

Double D runs into the ring and helps Eddy up and they both start fighting Bloo. Double D takes Bloo and gives him a DDT and Eddy then grabs Bloo but Bloo pushes him and he punches Double ad and throws him out of the ring. The buzzer sounds.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

_#18: Kenny McCormick_

Kenny runs to the ring as the crowd boos.

"Kenny is ready for this." BB says.

"He will show why he is U.S. Champ." Squidward says

Kenny runs into the ring and Eddy and Bloo attack him. They fight Kenny all around the ring and Eddy throws Kenny to across the ring and Bloo tries to throw Eddy out of the ring but Eddy elbows Bloo and throws Kenny out of the ring as the buzzer sounds.

("It's Not Over" by Daughtry plays)

#_19: Robin_

Robin runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Robin is about to win." BB says.

"This is great." Squidward adds.

Robin runs into the ring and starts brawling with Eddy and they fight in the corner while Bloo gets up. Bloo then attacks Robin and he throws him out of the ring and Eddy clotheslines Bloo and he grabs him as the buzzer sounds.

("Unstoppable" by Jim Johnson plays)

_#20: Ed_

Ed runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"The third Ed is in the match." BB says.

"Bloo is in trouble again." Squidward replied.

Ed runs into the ring and he and Eddy do a tag team move on Bloo and they throw him out of the ring. Eddy and Ed then have a staredown and they look at the entrance ramp for the next entrant. As the shake hands the buzzer sounds.

("Break" by Three Days Grace plays)

_#21: Stan Marsh_

Stan runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Stan is here!" BB says.

"This is gonna be great." Squidward said.

Stan runs into the ring and spear Eddy and points to Ed and the two start brawling. Eddy gets up and sees Stan punching Ed in the face and he grabs Stan from behind and throws him and Stan gets up and he and Eddy have a staredown and the buzzer sounds.

("Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays)

_#22: Kyle Brovflovski _

Kyle runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"It's two on two." BB says.

"This is gonna get real interesting." Squidward added.

Kyle runs into the ring and him and Stan high five and they glare at Eddy and Ed and the four start brawling. Eddy and Stan are brawling and Ed spears Stan and Kyle attacks Ed and throws him out and Eddy throws Kyle out as the buzzer rings.

("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)

_#23: Roger Smith_

"Roger is crazy." BB says.

"I can see him as the champ." Squidward says.

Roger runs into the ring and attacks Stan and throws him out of the ring and Roger turns to Eddy and they have a stare down and they start brawling. Roger whips Eddy and punches him in the corner but Eddy punches him as the buzzer sounds.

("Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno plays)

_#24: Jimmy Neutron_

Jimmy runs to the ring as the crowd boos.

"Jimmy is a madman." BB says.

"I know." Squidward replied.

Jimmy runs into the ring and helps Roger beat down on Eddy. They start stomping on him and they high five and they Jimmy clotheslines Roger and tries to throw him out but Roger hangs on as the buzzer sounds.

("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)

_#25: Spongebob Squarepants_

Spongebob runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Spongebob is gonna win!" BB yells in excitement.

"It's not over yer." Squidward says.

Spongebob runs into the ring an dodges a punch from Jimmy and clotheslines him and Spongebob starts brawling with Roger as Eddy brawls with Jimmy. Spongebob hits a dropkick on Roger and Eddy punches Jimmy down as the buzzer sounds.

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

_#26: Bart Simpson_

Bart runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Bart is gonna make this awesome!" BB says.

"Not really I like Roger better." Squidward replied.

Bart runs into the ring and he and Roger start brawling and Spongebob and Eddy brawl with Jimmy. Jimmy low blows Eddy and tries to throw him out and Eddy punches him. Bart and Roger are still brawling as the buzzer sounds.

("Unknown Solider" by Breaking Benjamin plays)

_#27: Danny Phantom_

"First Spongebob, then Bart, Now Danny!" BB says.

"What a match." Squidward says.

Danny runs into the ring and he and Jimmy start brawling and Spongebob brawls with Roger and Eddy brawls with Bart. Danny and Jimmy are still brawling near the ropes and Jimmy spits on Danny and throws him out. The buzzer sounds.

("Monster" by Skillet plays)

_#28: Cyborg_

Cyborg runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Cyborg is good." BB says.

"He could win." Squidward.

Cyborg runs into the ring and Bart starts brawling with him. Eddy and Roger right on one side of the ring and Spongebob brawls with Jimmy on the other. Bart whips Cyborg to the ropes and he clotheslines him out. The buzzer sounds.

("Invincible" by Adelitas Way plays)

_#29: Peter Griffin_

Peter runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"PETER!" BB yelled.

"He's back?" Squidward asked.

Peter runs to the ring and Jimmy and Roger start beating on him and Spongebob comes to help him. Jimmy then whips Spongebob to the corner and starts punching him. Peter and Roger keep brawling until Roger punches him in the face and throws him out of the ring as the buzzer sounds.

("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays)

_#30: Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto runs to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Naurto!" BB yells.

"This is gonna be fantastic." Squidward says.

Naruto runs into the ring and all six look at each and they all starts brawling. Spongebob with Roger, Naruto with Bart, and Eddy with Jimmy. Spongebob and Roger are brawling in the corner but Bart whips Naruto to that corner and they move and Bart clotheslines Naruto out.

"No! Not Naurto!" BB yells.

"Too bad." Squidward says.

Bart then helps Eddy with Jimmy as Spongebob and Roger are brawling on the other side of the ring. Spongebob punches Roger in the face and he dropkicks Roger in the face. Spongebob then clotheslines as Roger out.

"Yes! Roger isn't winning!" BB says.

"I thought we would win." BB says.

Jimmy and Spongebob start brawling as Eddy brawls with Bart. Spongebob whips Jimmy to the corner and starts punching him but Jimmy punches in and keeps on punching him Spongebob then gets a punch but Jimmy spits in his face and throws him out.

"Thats cheating!" BB yelled.

"We're down to three." Squidward says.

Bart throws Jimmy out from behind. Bart and Eddy have a stare down and they starts brawling and Bart punches Eddy and clotheslines him over the ropes but he brings himself out too. They both hang on and start fighting until Bart falls off.

"Here is your winner of UCW Rumble, Eddy!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Eddy's going to Ultimaina!" BB says.

"He earned it." Squidward says.

Eddy climbs to the turnbuckle and points to the Ultimaina sign.

"Eddy is gonna face the champ!" BB says, "Goodnight everybody!"

Eddy looks at the sign as the show draws to a close.

* * *

**Results****  
**

Jake Long def. Skulker

**UCW Women's Championship**: Mandy (c) def. Starfire

Spongebob Squarepants def. Duncan

**UCW Tag Team Championship**: The Erupting Eds (c) def. Kenny McCormick & Omi

**UCW World Championship**: Eric Cartman (c) def. Timmy Turner

Eddy wins UCW Rumble match

* * *

**Eddy is going to Ultimania! What will happen next?!**


	6. Week 4

**First stop after the rumble. Sorry this took so long but here it is. **

* * *

_Last Sunday_

"Eddy's going to Ultimaina!" BB says.

"He earned it." Squidward said.

Eddy points to the Ultimaina sign

* * *

"Know Your Enemy" by Green Day plays as an intro to the Friday Night Program. Fireworks go off on top of the titantron.

"Welcome to the Friday Night Program." BB says, "We are here after the rumble which had Eddy come out on top."

"Not only that but Cartman retained his title and he is in the ring right now." Squidward says.

Cartman is standing in the ring wearing sunglasses and holding his title up in the air as the crowd booed loudly, He begins to talk: "So let me guess you all thought that I was gonna lose my title? Well I didn't I won the match!"

"By cheating." BB says.

"You guys think that Timmy Turner is better than me? Well you got it wrong because I'm the champion, I'm the best, I'm the face of this company! Now that brigs me to UCW Rumble winner, Eddy." Cartman says, "He thinks he can take the title from me? Well he won't!"

"Hey Cartman!"

Cartman turned to see ND who appeared on the titantron.

"What do you want dude?" Cartman asked.

"You think that your the best huh? Well I hope your ready because as you know the next PPV is Final Stand. That means you will be defending against five other superstars in a chamber!" ND says as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Bring it on!" Cartman says, "I will beat anybody just put them in front of me!"

"Well first I saw what you did to win the match at the rumble. So for that Timmy Turner automatically qualifies!" ND says.

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!" The crowd cheers.

"And to determine the other four their will be four qualifying matches tonight and which one is coming up next." ND says.

ND disappeared and Cartman turns to get hit with the Tim-Tim Breaker.

"Timmy is coming for that title!" BB says.

Timmy grabs the title and holds it up high as the crowd cheers.

* * *

After commercials camera switches back to the ring.

**("Pain" by Three Days Grave plays)**

"This is a chamber qualifying match set for one fall, introducing first, from Langley Falls, Roger Smith!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"We must learned that there will be a chamber match at final stand." BB says.

"This is the first match to get into it." Squidward says.

**("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)**

"And his opponent, from Springfield, Bart Simpson!" Jerry says as the crowded cheered.

"Bart can win this." BB says.

"Roger will kick this shrimps butt." Squidward replied.

The match starts and Bart and Roger grapple each other. Bart then whips Roger and hits him with a dropkick and goes for the pin. "1...2...Roger kicks out. Bart goes for the headlock as Roger tries to break free he kicks Bart in the face and hits him with a DDT to get the pin. "1...2...Bart kicks out. Roger then picks Bart up and hits him with a backbreaker and then goes to the top rope and does an elbow and pins Bart. "1...2...Bart kicks out.

"They don't want to lose." BB says.

"Come on Roger." Squidward says.

Bart gets up and hits clothesline on Roger and pins him. "1...2...Roger kicks out. Bart then picks up Roger and hits a bulldog and then goes on the turnbuckle and jumps off for an elbow but Roger dodges and Bart falls down and Roger pins him. "1...2...Bart kicks out. Roger then picks up Bart and hits him with a DDT and he then hits him with another DDT and pins him. "1...2...Bart kicks out.

"What a big match." BB says.

"I can't wait to see who wins this one." Squidward says.

Roger the tries to pick Bart up but Bart throws him backwards and starts stomping on him. Bart then does an elbow from the turnbuckle and pins him. "1...2...Roger kicks out. Roger then low blows Bart while the ref is not looking and hits a pin on him. "1...2...Bart kicks out. Bart then hits a backbreaker on Roger and positions for a BartDrop until Duncan and Muscle Man run to the ring. Bart is shocked and Roger hits a Roger Dodger and goes for a pin. "1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Roger Smith!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"What were those two doing?!" BB yelled.

"This is interesting." Squidward says.

Roger poses as the crowd booed.

* * *

Camera switches to Jimmy in the locker room watching the match and Timmy co,es up to him.

"Jim, Listen you need to stop this whole bad guy act." Timmy says, "It's gonna get you know where I came close to winning the title at the rumble but Cartman cheated. If you win that belt don't be like that."

"Who are you to tell me what to do Turner?' Jimmy asked.

"Look, you and I have history in this company, We were in the Nick Brawlers together, We were the tag team champions, All I am saying is that you're my friend and I don't want you to be this way." Timmy replied.

Jimmy glares at Timmy.

"You'll see." Jimmy says, "I am going to beat Danny Phantom tonight to get into that chamber, I will beat everyone in that match including you and prove that I am the best in this business."

Jimmy walks away while Timmy looks at him and sighs.

* * *

Camera switches to Bloo walking and Jenny comes to him.

"Hey Bloo." Jenny says.

"Hi Jenny." Bloo says.

"I was thinking you could accompany me to my match." Jenny replied.

"Sure." Bloo says.

Jenny smiles and leaves while Bloo looks at her.

* * *

After commercials the camera switches back to the ring.

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive plays)**

The crowd cheers loudly as Eddy comes to the ring with Ed and Double D holding their tag team titles in the air behind him.

"Here comes the rumble winner." BB says.

"And he brought his friends." Squidward added.

Eddy takes the mic as the crowd cheers louder.

"Hey guys." Eddy says, "Well as you all know last Sunday I won the rumble and that gives me the right to main event Ultimaina! With that being said the chamber match is coming up and I want to let whoever wins know that I'm coming for them."

"Yeah Eddy." BB says.

"So Roger? Timmy? Cartman? Or whoever else is in that match be aware of whoever wins is gonna have to deal with me at Ultimaina." Eddy says.

**("Break" by Three Days Grace plays)**

The crowd cheers as Stan comes to the ring.

"It's Stan!" BB says.

"What does he want?" Squidward asked.

Stan comes in the ring and takes a mic.

"Hey Eddy." Stan says, "Congrats on winning that rumble match. But now I am not in a match to get into the chamber so I have a challenge for you."

"What might that be?" Eddy asked.

"You, Me, Final Stand!" Stan says as the crowd cheers loudly.

"You and Me?" Eddy asked, "I accept!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

**("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)**

The crowd boos as Kenny comes to the rig holding his U.S. Title up high as Omi is beside him.

"Kenny and Omi are here now." BB says.

Kenny takes a mic and starts to talk: "Sorry too interrupt you're little moment Stan but there's a bigger matter at hand. You see at the rumble me and my partner Omi were cheated out of the titles. We demand justice."

Double D takes the mic from Eddy's hand.

"You think that we didn't beat you fairly? We did and we did it fair and square." Double D says.

"You think you did huh?" Kenny asked, "Well in that case do you think you can face us in a rematch at Final Stand and do it again?!

Ed takes the mic.

"We accept your challenge!" Ed says

The crowd cheers.

"At Final Stand those titles will be ours." Kenny says and him and Omi leave the ring while The Eds and Stan look at them.

"Wow. Two big matches made for Final Stand." BB says.

* * *

Cartman is seen in the locker room talking to Roger.

"We can make a deal." Cartman says.

"What kind of deal?" Roger asked.

"We can take out all the others in the chamber match and you and I can fight it out." Cartman says.

"Seems like a very good deal, I'm in." Roger says.

"Sweet." Cartman replied.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Another Me" by Dale Oliver plays)**

"This is a chamber qualifying match set for one fall, introducing first, Bloo!" Jerry says as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"Bloo came back to UCW to win the World title." BB says.

"Can he do it?" Squidward asked.

**("One in a Million" by Monty are I plays)**

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"I hope Spongebob wins the title." BB says.

"It's bad enough he's been champion before I don't want to see it again." Squidward says.

Bloo and Spongebob have a stare down and the match starts. Bloo starts punching Spongebob in the face and Spongebob punches him in the stomach and goes for a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Bloo kicks out. Bloo then punches Spongebob multiple times and whips him to the corner and starts punching him there. Bloo then hits a spear on Spongebob and goes for the pin. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Bloo then goes for the clothesline and Spongebob does too and they hit each other and are both lying on the mat.

"This is a gray match so far." BB says.

"Yeah and it will be better if Spongebob doesn't win." Squidward replied.

Bloo gets up first and starts stomping on Spongebob. Bloo then goes up to the top rope and hits the Blob Dropper on Spongebob and pins him. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Bloo the clotheslines Spongebob and goes for an elbow but Spongebob rolls over. Spongebob then grabs Bloo and hits him with a backbreaker. Spongebob then picks Bloo up and he hits him with another backbreaker and pins him. "1...2...Bloo kicks out. Spongebob then grabs Bloo but he gets kicked in the face.

"What a match." BB says.

"Both of them want to go to the chamber." Squidward adds.

Bloo then goes up on the top rope and hits another Blob Dropper on Spongebob and goes for the pin. "1...2...Spongebob kicks out. Bloo then picks up Spongebob and goes for a DDT but Spongebob counters and hits a DDT on Bloo and pins him. "1...2...Bloo kicks out. Spongebob then takes a breathes and Bloo gets up and tries to go for another move when Spongebob hits the Spongy Edge and pins him. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Spongebob Squarepants!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Spongebob is in the chamber!" BB says.

"No! He can't be champion again!" Squidward yells.

Spongebob poses as the crowd cheers.

* * *

Camera switches to Zim in the interview room.

"I'm here with Invader Zim." Roy says, "Zim you have a chamber qualifying match tonight against Naruto Uzumaki. Do you think you can win that match?

"No I don't think I can win that match," Zim replies "I know I can win that match. Naruto is nothing. I will win that match and then go on to the chamber and win my world title back."

"Yeah right."

Danny comes to Zim.

"You think you can win that chamber match?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Zim replied.

"Well I think Naruto is gonna kick you're butt!" Danny says, "I have a match with Jimmy Neutron later and I will kick his butt and show him what's what."

Danny leaves while Zim looks at him in anger.

* * *

After commercials the camera switches back to the ring.

**("Paparazzi" by Jim Johnson plays)**

"This is a number one contender match set for fall one, introducing first, accompanied by Bloo, from Tremortion, Ohio, Jenny XJ9!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Bloo looks mad after his lose to Spongebob." BB says.

"Jenny is now in her match." Squidward says.

**(Teen Titans theme song plays)**

"And her opponent, from Jump City, Raven!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"Raven looks to avenge her friend Starfire." BB says.

"I hope she wins." Squidward replies.

Jenny and Raven have a staredown and the match starts. Jenny and Raven are punching each other. Jenny whips Raven to the corner and starts punching her there. Jenny then dropkicks Raven and pins her. "1...2...Raven kicks out. Jenny then grabs Raven but she is thrown backwards by Raven and pinned. "1...2...Jenny kicks out. Jenny then clotheslines Raven.

"This is getting tense." BB says.

"Come on Raven." Squidward said.

Jenny picks up Raven and whips her to the other side of the ring and goes for another dropkick and pin. "1...2...Raven kicks out. Jenny drags Raven to the corner but Raven kicks her in the face and hits a Dark Rose and pins her. "1...2...Jenny kicks out. Raven gets ticked off and goes for an elbow off the turnbuckle but Jenny rolls over and Raven falls on herself. Raven and Jenny are punching each other again and Raven clothesline Jenny and beings to stomp on her.

"Raven is mad now." BB says.

"Jenny's just getting in her way." Squidward replied.

Raven keeps stomping on Jenny and then this another Dark Rose on her and pins her. "1...2...Jenny kicks out. Raven then looks even madder and then hits a powebomb on Jenny and goes for another pin. "1...2...Jenny kicks out. Jenny then gets up and punches Raven in the face. Jenny does a DDT on Raven and then goes on the turnbuckle and does the XJ9 flyer on her and then goes for the pin. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Jenny XJ9!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Jenny win the match!" BB says.

"She will face Mandy at Final Stand." Squidward adds.

Mandy then comes to the entrance ramp and holds her title up in the air as Jenny signals for it and hugs Bloo who is in the ring with her as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Camera switches to ND's office and Jake Long comes to him.

"Hey ND how come I'm not in the camber tournament." Jake says.

"Well Jake I made my mind to who I think should get an opportunity." ND says, "But that doesn't mean I'm forgetting about stars like so how about I put you in a match next week."

"That sounds great." Jake says.

"I'll tell you what's great.

They turn to see Kenny.

"What's great is that me and my partner Omi will beat those Eds and win those tag titles at Final Stand." Kenny says.

"Kenny I think you need to hush up," Jake says, "I mean you guys didn't beat them last Sunday at the rumble so what makes you think Final Stand will be any different?"

"Because that's how great I am." Kenny says.

"You know what Kenny?" ND says, "How about next week you defend you're U.S. Title against Jake here?"

"Fine I'll take him down." Kenny says and leaves while ND and Jake look at him.

* * *

Camera switches back to the ring.

**("Evil Ways" by Blue Saraceno plays"**

"This is a chamber qualifying match set for one fall, introducing first, from Retroville, Jimmy Neutron!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"I really don't want him to win the title." BB says.

"This place would be better with him as champion." Squidward replied.

**("Unknown Solider" by Breaking Benjamin plays)**

"And his opponent, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom!" Jerry says as the crowd cheered.

"Danny would be awesome in the chamber!" BB says.

"I for one agree.' Squidward says

Jimmy and Danny have a staredown as the match begins. Jimmy attacks Danny and Danny fights back. Danny hits a big boot on Jimmy and pick him up and hits a brain buster and pins him. "1...2...Jimmy kicks out. Danny starts stomping on Jimmy and positions for a Ghost Slam but Jimmy low blows Fanny and hits him with a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Danny kicks out. Jimmy then drags Danny near the turnbuckle and he gets on the turnbuckle and does a elbow on him and pins him. "1...2...Danny kicks out.

"What a match this is already!" BB says.

"Indeed it is." Squidward replied.

Jimmy then stomps on Danny and then starts to taunt the crowd. Danny then gets up and Jimmy turns around and Danny hits the Ghost Slam and pins him. "1...2...Jimmy kicks out. Danny gets up and is about to go for another move when he sees Zim coming down the entrance ramp and Jimmy sneaks a pin on Danny. "1...2...Danny kicks out. Jimmy then picks Danny up but he is thrown backwards but Zim tries to distract the ref until Patrick runs to the ring and attacks Zim and Zim runs away threw the crowd with Pateick after him and Jimmy hits a Neutron Blast and pins Danny. "1...2...Danny kicks out.

"Zim tried to cost Danny the match! Good thing Patrick came out here." BB says.

"The match goes on." Squidward adds.

Danny gets up and clotheslines Jimmy and goes for the pin. "1...2...Jimmy kicks out. Danny then goes for the Ghost Slam but Jimmy counters with a DDT and tries to pin but gets kicked in the face. Danny gets up and sees Duncan and Muscle Man enter the ramp and distract the ref and Jimmy is able to hit Danny with a chair and throw the chair out and pin him when the ref turns around. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Jimmy Neutron!"

"Jimmy is in the chamber? But those two interfered?!" BB said.

"At least we might have a good champion." Squidward replied.

Jimmy leaves and Muscle Man and Duncan go into the ring and start stomping on Danny and beat down on him. Muscle Man hits the Muscle Smasher and Duncan positions for a Rule Breaker until Bart runs to the ring and spears Muscle Man and Danny hits Duncan with the Ghost Slam.

"What will happen now?" BB asked.

Bart and Danny look at each other.

* * *

After commercials camera switches to Jimmy Neutron walking and Roy comes to him.

"Jimmy how is it to be in the chamber match?" Roy asked.

"It's feels good," Jimmy says, "After the chamber you will have a new world champion and his name is Jimmy Neutron!"

"I'm in the chamber match too."

Jimmy turns around to see Timmy.

"Look I meant what I said earlier tonight." Timmy says, "Come on Jim don't be this bay guy. You won't get anywhere with it okay? I just want my old buddy back.

"What makes you think you're right?" Jimmy says.

"Because I was playing the bad guy when I won the world title and you know what happened?" Timmy asked, "I lost it a month later!

"What are you saying?" Jimmy asked

"The same thing could happen to you." Timmy replied

Jimmy just glares at Timmy and walks away.

* * *

Camera switches to the ring and Robin is in it.

"Now I know the Titans haven't been active lately." Robin says, "But we plan to soon make a comeback. We don't know when but me and my two buddies will. We were at the rumble but that is that is not the last you will see of us!"

The crowd cheers.

"Yes we will be back." Robin says, "I think that this is gonna be a good time to say that we will make sure that we will win titles and that won of us will be the world champion. So say alert."

Robin puts mic down and leave the ring.

"Robin is back!" BB says.

"So are the titans." Squidward says.

* * *

After commercials camera swichrs back to the ring.

**("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)**

"This is a chamber qualifying match set for one fall, introducing first, from Planet Irk, Invader Zim!" Jerry says as the crowd booed.

"Zim is gonna do a lot." BB says.

"He has to get though Naruto." Squidward says.

**("Awake and Alive" by Skillet plays)**

"And his opponent, from the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"Naruto will win this." BB says.

"What a match." Squidward replied.

Zim and Naruto have stare down. Zim punches Naruto in the face and the two start brawling to the corner. Zim then low blows Naruto while the ref isn't looking and hits a DDT and pins him. "1...2...Naruto kicks out. Zim he stomps on Naruto and does a high knee on him. Zim the picks Naruto up and Naruto punches him in the face and he hits the spear on Zim and goes for the pin. "1...2...Zim kicks out. Naruto looks at Zim and then picks him up and does a backbreaker and goes for another pin. "1...2...Zim kicks out. Naruto then whips Zim but Zim then whips him and gets the dropkicks onto him.

"This match is heated." BB says.

"What a main event." Squidward says.

Zim then stomps on Naruto again and goes on the turnbuckle and elbows Naruto and pins him. "1...2...Naruto kicks out. Zim the whips Naruto to the corner and starts punching him and Naruto punches back. Naruto then hits a hard punch on Zim and he hits a powerbomb on Zim and pins him. "1...2...Zim kicks out. Naruto then pick up Zim and tries another powerbomb but Zim hits a DDT and gets the pin on Naruto. "1...2...Naruto kicks out.

"Naruto is hanging in there." BB says.

"This match is great." Squidward says.

Naruto then kicks Zim in the face and he spears him and goes for another pin. "1..2...Zim kicks out. Naruto punches Zim in the face more and more but the Zim punches him in the face and DDT's him and goes for the pin. "1...2...Naruto kicks out. Zim the takes a breath and gets in piston for the DoomCross but then Naruto comes out of nowhere with a Cursed Seal and hits the pin. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jerry says as the crowd cheers.

"Naruto is the last to make it to the chamber." BB says.

"Who will win it?" Squidward asked.

Naruto gets on the turnbuckle and poses for the crowd as the show draws to a close.

* * *

**Results**

**Qualifying Match: **Roger Smith def. Bart Simpson

**Qualifying Match:** Spongebob Squarepants def. Bloo

**#1 Contenders Match:** Jenny XJ9 def. Raven

**Qualifying Match:** Jimmy Neutron def. Danny Phantom

**Qualifying Match:** Naruto Uzumaki def. Invader Zim

* * *

**Card for Final Stand**

**Elimination Chamber, UCW World Title**: Eric Cartman (c) vs. Timmy Turner vs. Roger Smith vs. Spongebob Squarepants vs. Jimmy Neutron vs. Naruto Uzumaki

**UCW Tag Team Championship**: The Erupting Eds (c) vs. Kenny McCormick & Omi

Eddy vs. Stan Marsh

**UCW Women's Championship**: Mandy (c) vs. Jenny XJ9

* * *

**Glad I got this up! This is took a whole and I'm sorry it took so long. Stay tune for what's gonna happen next week. Anyway I'm out.**


End file.
